Close Companions: The Movie
by Metal Sonic EX
Summary: It's just an ordinary day on Mobius when everyone but Sonic is kidnapped by one of his old 'friends'. Now, Sonic must reunite himself with two of his best friends in order to stop an alliance that threatens Mobius. [Complete]
1. Scene One: An Alliance is Formed

Close Companions: The Movie

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, Ristar, Vectorman, or anything that pertains to any of their worlds. Nor do I own any of the music mentioned in this fanfic. If I did, I would be sitting in my personalized Sonic chair on the porch of my $3,000,000 dollar mansion, eating a sandwich and laughing at poor people. However, in reality, I do not. Reality sucks. So don't sue me.

Okay, here's how this is going to work. This is a Sonic/Ristar/Vectorman crossover fanfic. Don't know who they are? For Sonic, is the best site that I know of. For Ristar, Google search Ristar Cluster (I don't remember the name of the site). For Vectorman, well, there isn't one that I know of yet, so I guess you'll have to look for one for yourselves. Also, I'm only an amateur fanfiction writer, so if anyone would be nice enough to E-mail me any tips on writing fanfics, I would highly appreciate it. I'm only trying to gain friends on this site.

One more thing, I came up with the idea of Close Companions while I was at school. It just so happens that it is my favorite fanfic idea yet. And those of you who don't like it, fine, just don't read it.

Anyways, I've babbled enough so without further ado, Close Companions: The Movie!

* * *

Scene One

An Alliance is Formed

The setting is Planet Flora. The scenery is beautiful. The grass is as green as a Granny Smith apple. The trees are as tall as skyscrapers. A lone flower sits in a field. A purple, blue-bellied lizard comes up to sniff it. Suddenly, a blue foot came out of nowhere and crushes the flower. The lizard, startled, runs away. The camera moves slowly up the now yellowish leg to reveal a caped… thing!

(A.N. Look at the Greedy sprites on Ristar Cluster and you tell **me** what he is because I have no idea **_whatsoever_**! realizes I just revealed the stranger's identity Crap!)

"Flowers. Wretched little things." He began to crush the flower further by turning his foot from side to side. "Their almost as annoying as those two brats." He thought back about eight years, to an incident that he was hesitant to talk about.

-Flashback-

Greedy was in the middle of a battle with two rebellious eight-year olds. The first was the son of the legendary hero which Greedy had captured earlier. He looked like what any normal shooting star looked like. His body was a black ball with two arms protruding from the sides and two legs coming out from the bottom. His face was yellow and star-shaped. It bore the expression of an extremely confident kid. The second was a blue hedgehog who had gloved hands, wore red/white shoes, and had a small green T-shirt. The hedgehog's face wore that of sheer terror.

"Hey, Ristar," the hedgehog cried out before he grabbed the bars of the cage that were closest to him and began to lift of the ground. The yellow star responded to his new friend, new due to the fact that they had first met a few hours ago on Planet Sonata, by thrusting one of his dhalsim arms towards the hedgehog, grabbing him by the scruff of the neck. His other arm he shot towards the bars of the cage.

No sooner had he grabbed both items than he to began too began to lift off the ground due to one of the black hole portals that Greedy had summoned.

"You brats are seriously starting to get on my last nerve! THREE FOLD!"

"Well, none of this would have happened if you hadn't taken over my galaxy!"

"Ristar, I don't think that now is the time to argue with the nice gentleman!"

Ristar looked down at his friend. _Gentleman?_ He shook the thought from his head. "No offense, Sonic, but I think that this is the perfect time to be insulting him." Sonic shot a desperate look at Ristar and shook his head.

"Nuh uh."

"Uh huh."

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Enough!"

Greedy **had** had enough of the two friends arguing. His portal disappeared, as did Greedy. He reappeared over the two who had fallen to the floor with a Thud. He raised his left hand in the air and it began to crackle with electricity. Ristar, in a yellow blur, dropped Sonic, shot his hands in the air, grabbed Greedy, and jumped in the air, colliding with Greedy with a massive headbutt that sent Greedy flying across the room as numerous black spheres began exploding from his body.

"What! This can't be possible! How could I lose to…"

"Two eight-year olds? Simple. You're the bad guy. The bad guy always loses."

"I knew that we were going to win all along."

Ristar sweatdropped and looked at Sonic. "What? I did! Honest!"

Ristar considered saying something back, but was cut off by an alarm going off, the ground starting to shake, the room glowing red and yellow, and a giant black hole portal opening up just outside of the space city. "Uh oh." Greedy began floating towards a smaller portal that had opened up in the room. Suddenly, an evil genius from Planet Automaton known as Dr. Inonsis and his green/marigold armored robot called Uranium broke out from the ground and grabbed onto Greedy's right leg.

Inonsis was a small blue creature with small black arms. The sad thing is that he was only about two feet tall. Uranium, on the other hand, was a four foot tall robot with two, heavily armored hands and two claws on each one. With every couple of hits, Uranium's armor changed from green to purple to turquoise to pink to orange.

"Wait! You can't leave without us!" Inonsis cried as he clutched Greedy's leg. _Of course I can't…_ Greedy thought, but said nothing. He then turned to the two kids. "If you escape this, then we'll meet again. I'll make certain of that." With that he, Inonsis, and Uranium flew together into the portal and disappeared from sight. The two friends just stared at the spot where the evil space pirate had been only seconds ago.

(A.N. If you ever get hold of the Ristar manual, they actually call Greedy a space pirate in it.)

"So, what do we do now?" Sonic asked, curiously. "I'll tell you what we do…" A star handle appeared within Ristar's reach. Ristar started moving towards it while Sonic just stared at it.

"You're kidding me right? Please tell me that you're kidding me."

"Do you want to get off this thing alive?"

"Yes."

"Then, no, I'm not kidding you."

Ristar jumped up and grabbed it and Sonic groaned, then hesitantly grabbed Ristar's feet. Ristar began to spin around it while Sonic began swinging on his feet.

"I think I'm going to hurl in about THREE SECONDS! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

With that, Ristar released his grip, sending himself and Sonic hurtling out of the space city and back to the safety of Planet Flora at light speed, just seconds before the space city was completely sucked into the void of the black hole.

-End Flashback-

"I swore that we would meet again." He chuckled silently to himself. "And I meant it!" Greedy began to laugh like most evil geniuses do when he was interrupted. "What's so funny?" Greedy stopped laughed and slowly turned around. "Can't you see that I'm laughing like most evil geniuses? No matter. It took you long enough, Inonsis." The little blue creature responded in his usual annoying, high-pitched ton of voice. "Well, like you said earlier, it was harder to find it than we thought. Besides, I had some enhancements to make on the Magnum Worm.

(A.N. They don't actually name the robot that you have to fight Inonsis in. This is just a name I thought up.)

"Ah, how cute. You actually named that thing. It almost makes me want to throw up." Greedy spat. "Har har." Inonsis shot back. "Excuse me! I can't carry this thing everywhere you know." Greedy and Inonsis looked behind them to see Uranium dragged a giant missile. "I see you found it. Good. Have you…" "Yes, all of his memories have been downloaded onto a microchip." Inonsis interrupted.

"Excellent, now all we have to do is…" "All we have to do is rebuild his body which, mind you, might be a problem with just our technology." Inonsis interrupted again.

"Inonsis, you know how short of a temper I have, right?"

"Um, yes."

"Excuse me."

"And you also know how bad of a problem I can be when I finally do blow up, right?"

"Um, yeah."

"Excuse me!"

"Good. Now do you know how much I **HATE** BEING INTERRUPTED!"

Greedy's outburst caught Inonsis off guard and he nearly did a backflip out of the Magnum Worm. "Eep! Please, don't hurt me!" "Oh, for crying out loud! I need help here!" Greedy looked over to Uranium. "You're doing just fine." Uranium began throwing a fit while something on the Magnum Worm's console began to beep. "Let me guess." "It's him. Just in time too." Inonsis pushed a button and a beam of light shot out of the Magnum Worm's lone eye. This light soon began to buzz and took the shape of a tall, egg-shaped man.

"Well, it's about time you answered. I've been calling you for the past five minutes!"

"Really? I didn't hear a thing."

"Neither did I."

"I heard it."

Greedy and Inonsis looked at Uranium as if he were crazy. "What? It's not my fault that I heard the little beeping noise over Greedy's ranting." The hologram just looked at Uranium, then began to clear his throat.

"Well, no matter. I called to inform you that the portal is ready. Any time you find it necessary to come to my planet, please, feel free to do so."

"Thank you, Eggman. We appreciate this."

"My pleasure."

Then the hologram Eggman disappeared. Greedy stared at that spot where Eggman had just been a few seconds ago. Finally, he spoke up.

"Well, I think that we are all set to go."

"I think that you are right."

"I think that I need some help moving this thing."

Ignoring Uranium, Greedy summoned a portal big enough for the three of them to go in together. The two left and, after some difficulty, Uranium finally managed to drag the missile into the portal. The portal then disappeared, leaving nothing but a circle of static. Their destination: the little planet of Mobius.

Remember the lizard from the beginning of the chapter? He came back, looked at the circle of static, and looked sadly at the poor flower which, only minutes ago, had stood erect. Suddenly, a giant shadow fell upon the lizard, causing him to freak out again and run away. "Ahahahahaha. The fools have no idea what is in store for them." With that, the gigantic spider began making her way towards the circle of static and soon, disappeared altogether. This, my friends, is the start of a new adventure for the famous Sonic the Hedgehog!

* * *

Yay! I'm done with my first fanfic chapter! Halle-freaking-lujah! Okay, only a few things to say. First of all, this was an idea I was originally intending to submit to Sega for them, if all went well, to turn this into an actual movie. I mean I came up with the voicework and everything! But, then, reality bit me in the butt. Actually, I figured that it altered too many storylines. So, I'm turning this into a fanfic instead. 

Second of all, Most of my future fanfics will be either Sonic the Hedgehog or Megaman based. Why? Because I'm obsessed with them. That's why!

And finally, this is based on the Archie comics version of the Sonic dimension. Just for your information though, I've only owned one issue of the whole series. That was Issue #69. It was the issue that celebrated Sonic's sixteenth birthday. But, I do still know the Archie series pretty well. Just tell me if I get something wrong.

Sonic: You like to talk a lot, don't you?

Metal Sonic EX: Well, I'm just trying to give an explanation that everyone will be able to understand.

Sonic: Your point being…

Metal Sonic EX: ticked off Hey, Sonic! Do you know what I like better than you?

Sonic: No, what?

Metal Sonic EX: SONIC BASHING! summons a giant anvil that falls on Sonic's head

Sonic: dead X(

Metal Sonic EX: Read and Review, please!


	2. Scene Two: Opening Credits

Close Companions: The Movie

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, Ristar, Vectorman, or anything that pertains to any of their worlds. Nor do I own any of the music mentioned in this fanfic. If I did, I would be on my $250,000 yacht fending of rabid fangirls with a stick of salami. However, in reality, I don't. Reality sucks. So don't sue me.

Okay, the second chapter of Close Companions is about to begin! But first, a brief message. I just want you to know that I own all of the classic Sonic games, Ristar, Vectorman and Vectorman 2, and I have beaten them all. So, in that case, I should know all three storylines pretty well.

And now, with that said and done, the second chapter!

* * *

Scene Two

Opening Credits

An Average Day on Mobius

"Sonic! Wait for us!"

"It's not my fault that you are slowpokes!"

"We're not slow! You're just fast!"

"So, Tails and Mina are right behind me!"

"Tails is just fast and Mina is a mongoose! What do you expect!"

(Sonic & Knuckles Collection (PC) - Launch Base Zone Act 1 begins playing)

Sonic and the crew had come to Floating Island for a little R&R after recently blowing Eggman's new Oil Ocean base sky high. Knuckles, like always, had been reluctant about letting them come on the island again. However, some reasoning with Julie-Su had softened him up. Of course, it was reasoning with her mixed with a bunch of annoying jokes about the two from Sonic that convinced him. _After all,_ Knuckles thought, _you never know when a boulder might come out of nowhere and fall on him._ Knuckles chuckled to himself at the thought.

('Close Companions: The Movie' bounces up to the camera. Various feet cross the screen. The opening credits begin popping up in the upper left and right corners.)

The group was currently trying to chase down Sonic who snowboarding like a pro. Tails, being with Sonic for long, Caught up easily. Mina the Mongoose, who'd also come, just used her natural-born mongoose speed to catch up with him. Besides, she did the same thing when Sonic taught her physical education. 'Sonic, I think their right. I think that we should slow down." Sonic just broke into his trademark smile. "Aw, come Mina, don't tell me you're turning into a slowpoke too!" Tails noticed a ledge up ahead and slowed down slightly. "Sonic, watch out for…"

Too late. Sonic hit the ledge, launched into the air, and turned a full 360° before landing with ease and continued down the mountain. When Tails and Mina reached the ledge, they jumped down and continued pursuit. Sally and the others trailed behind, Knuckles gliding through the air and Bunnie Rabbot flying using her robotic lower torso. Everyone else was gasping and wheezing, but continued nonetheless. "I swear, when I get my hands on Sonic…" Sally said between heavy breaths.

(A.N. Please forgive me! I'm horrible at accents so please don't flame me if I get some stuff wrong. But, then again, don't flame me if I get **everything** wrong!)

"Now, now, sugar. No reason to get all upset over suga' hog."

"Are you trying to imply something, Bunnie?"

Bunnie smirked. "Perhaps."

Meanwhile, Sonic was busy hitting every possible jump while doing every trick that came to mind. Tails and Mina also were starting to were out. Sonic noticed this and decided to call it quits. He wanted to do one last jump and, lo and behold, he noticed a giant crevasse. He hit a nearby jump and, while he was still in midair, he bent his legs backwards, grabbed the middle of his board, threw his other hand into the air, and fell into the hole. "Sonic!" Sonic, however was prepared for this. He reached in to his shoe, pulled out two Chaos Emeralds and smashed this together.

Sally and the others had just caught up when they saw the flash coming from the crevasse. Within moments, Super Sonic emerged holding his snowboard. When he landed, he converted back to regular Sonic. He tossed the two emeralds in his hand as Sally and Knuckles approached him.

"Sonic, I believe that we've had a talk about taking the emeralds."

Yeah, we did. I was just borrowing them." He tossed them to Knuckles.

"Sonic, sometimes you make me wish that you weren't so fast."

"Pphhtt! Fat chance!"

The group of friends started laughing as they began the long hike up the mountain.

(Sonic & Knuckles Collection (PC) - Launch Base Zone Act 1 fades out)

(The opening credits end)

Meanwhile, two familiar beings were watching the group. "So, we've found one of them…" the robot replied. The other being was looking at the group through binoculars. "Yes, but the only problem now is how do we get him away from the others?" the robot stood silent. "I've got it! Eggman said something about the hedgehog liking chili dogs, right?"

Back at the group, Sally and the others had sat down to regain their composure while Sonic paced. "Sonic, what's on your mind?" Sonic stopped and looked at Mina. "I don't know. I've been thinking about something that happened years ago. The thing is, I've never thought about like this before. It's almost like I've having a… Oh, what's the word?" Tails spoke up. "A premonition?" Sonic snapped his fingers. "That's it. Thanks, Tails." Tails grinned. "No problem." Sonic began pacing when he stopped suddenly and sniffed the air. "Well, well. I do believe that I detect the eerily familiar aroma of a chili dog." Sally groaned. "Can't the chili dog wait? I mean, we're all still wore out." Sonic chuckled and began to walk away. "Nope, sorry, Sal! A chili dog can never wait. You can stay here. I'll be back in a second."

Sonic zipped off leaving the weary group behind. "Do you want me to follow him, Aunt Sally?" Sally shook her head. 'No, Tails. He'll be fine. Besides, with Sonic's speed, it's not like anything will happen while he's gone." A robotic voice began laughing, scaring just about everyone they. "Don't count your chickens before they hatch." Mina turned her head to the source of the voice and screamed. Sonic, of course, was just finished devouring the chili dog when he heard Mina screaming. An explosion followed. "MINA!" Sonic darted of to where the group had been just to see a familiar looking robot carrying the last of his friend's unconscious bodies into a portal that resembled a black hole. "NO!" He ran towards it but, believe it or not, by the time he got there, the portal had just disappeared.

Sonic just stood there, dumbfounded. "It can't be… Eggman must have something to do with this!" With that, he ran of looking for Eggman's base. Little did he know, an odd spider-like creature was watching him run away. "Run, hedgehog! Run like the coward you are! Not even you can stop us all alone! Ahahahahaha!"

* * *

I apologize for making this a short chapter. But, rest assured, there will be much bigger chapters later on. And now, time to ask the pointless questions that force you to keep reading the fanfic in order to find out the answers! 

What are Eggman and Greedy planning?

What does Greedy need the giant missile for?

Will Sonic ever find his friends again?

And who is the spider-like creature that keeps popping up at the end of each chapter?

Well, you'll just have to keep reading then. Won't you?

* * *

Sonic: Or, they could just wait until there is a lot of chapters, then read the ones they think answer the questions. 

Metal Sonic EX: Sssshhhhhhh! Be quiet! Don't give them any ideas!

Sonic: Why not? I mean, this has to be the most…

Metal Sonic EX: -summons a bolt of lightning to hit Sonic- AND I SHALL STRIKE UPON THEE WITH GREAT VENGENCE!

Sonic: …incredible thing I've ever read. dies X(

Metal Sonic EX: Read and Review if you don't want to end up like him!


	3. Scene Three: Greedy Intentions

Close Companions: The Movie

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, Ristar, Vectorman, or anything that pertains to any of their worlds. Nor do I own any of the music used in this fanfic. If I did, I'd be in my virtual reality room, slapping at hordes of killer bees with a frozen TV dinner. However, in reality, I do not. Reality sucks. So don't sue me.

Yay! Chapter three is about to start. In this chapter, the recently kidnapped group wakes up to find themselves in a different galaxy and meet for the first time, the one behind the plot to destroy Sonic. Just a note, we won't be seeing Sonic or the weird spider for a while. The next couple of chapters, this one included, will be about Greedy's surveillance team tracking Sonic's every move. But, why give it away. Read on!

* * *

Scene Three

Greedy Intentions

"Oh, my head." Sally regained consciousness about the same time that everyone else did. They all looked around and found themselves in a cell. They saw a most unusual sight too.

First, the robot that caused Mina to scream was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Next to him, the robot that had actually fired the shot that had knocked them all unconscious. A small blue thing has in the top of its head. The third was someone they'd never seen before. He was obviously not worried about anything. He was sitting on a chair that looked more like a throne. His left leg was on the floor, but his right leg was draped over the armrest and his right arm was resting on top of it. His left arm was propped up by the elbow and he was looking away from the group.

"Knuckles! What are you doing here!" Knuckles turned to face Lara-Le. "Mom!" She ran up to Knuckles and hugged him. He noticed that she was carrying a baby that looked like him. "And…" He paused and sweatdropped. "Kneecaps."

(A.N. Just because I owned only one issue of the comic series, does **not** mean that I don't look at them whenever I get the chance! And yes. Knuckles' mother **did** name his baby brother Kneecaps for short. His full name is Kneecapion Mace. Someone is taking drugs, aren't they?)

"Knuckles, how did you…" Knuckles interrupted. "Get here? Probably the same way you did." By now, the strange creature in the chair had turned and noticed the two conversing. "Am I missing something here?" Knuckles and the others turned to face him. The robot looked at the group, as did the blue thing in the other robot. "Ok, just who are you guys and who do you think you are?" The blue creature started. "Ah, yes. Please forgive my rudeness. I am known as Dr. Inonsis and this…" he motioned to the robot, "is a creation of mine. He's called Uranium."

Knuckles just kept looking from one to the other. Antoine broke the silence. "And him?" Inonsis looked over to the thing in the chair. "Ah, yes. That's Greedy." Rotor spoke up after being silent for so long. "Greedy? What kind of name is that?" Greedy didn't do anything, but Sally noticed that his left eye twitched suddenly when Rotor had said that. "It's the perfect name for a former space pirate. But, then again…" he thought for a second, "But, then again, what kind of name is Inonsis?" Inonsis started again. "Hey! What about the baby! His name is Kneecaps for crying out loud!" Greedy seemed surprised by this. He looked over to Lara-Le. "It is?" She nodded. Greedy just stared at her. "Oh, my dear sweet lord. I admit I actually feel sorry for the kid. Mobians are so freaking weird."

"Well, I think it's a good name!" Lara-Le shot back. Knuckles hesitantly spoke. "I'm not trying to be rude or anything mom, but I've got to agree with him." Lara-Le looked at her son. "You're not helping." Greedy stood and stretched. Well, I believe it's time that I explained why I brought you here. Sally suddenly snapped back to the real world. "You see, as odd as it may seem, I personally know your little hedgehog friend. I met him eight years ago and he, along with that star, defeated me. I've been looking for a way to get him and, when I met _him_, I figured out a plan."

"I hate to interrupt this little speech, but where exactly are we?" Greedy stopped walking around.

"Echidna, you're proving to be a nuisance."

"Hey, echidna has a name, you know!"

'Yes, he does. And if he doesn't stop interrupting people, HIS NAME IS GOING TO BE MUD!"

Everybody was startled by this sudden outburst and Kneecaps began crying. Greedy sighed and threw his hands in the air. "Why me?" After a few minutes of Lara-Le cooing the baby, Kneecaps finally fell asleep. Lara-Le sighed and said, "You can continue." Greedy lifted his head. "Thank you. But, your son does bring up a good point." Knuckles seemed surprised. "I do?" Greedy snapped his fingers and pointed to the abnormally large wall in front of him. Inonsis understood and pushed a button that caused the wall to begin sliding over to reveal a large window. Outside the window was… "OUTER SPACE!"

Knuckles quickly slapped his hands over his mouth and looked at Kneecaps. Miraculously, he kept sleeping." Knuckles released a heavy sigh. Greedy had tensed up when Knuckles had shouted, but, when no crying followed, he calmed down. "Yes, outer space. You are all on my space city in the Valdi solar system.' Sally became confused. "Valdi?" Greedy nodded "Yes, a galaxy not to far from Mobius." He pointed to a ring of planets with a star nebulae in the middle of it. "The planets, in order going right starting with that green planet, are Planet Flora…"

Planet Flora was a bright green planet with little speckles of yellow. "Planet Undertow…" Planet Undertow was a bright blue planet with speckles of lighter blue shades. "Planet Scorch…" Planet Scorch was a bright orange planet with red and yellow blotches. "Planet Sonata…" Planet Sonata was another bright blue planet, however, this one had blotches of white. "Planet Freon…" Planet Freon was another blue planet, but this looked like it didn't have any speckles or blotches. "and Planet Automaton." Planet Automaton was a grayish planet with blotches of yellow and puke green.

"The thing in the middle is the star nebulae, with that **brat** lives." Mina raised her hand. "Um, excuse me. What do you mean by 'that brat'?" Everyone thought he was going to answer, but he just changed the subject. "Inonsis, check the position of our little hedgehog friend." Inonsis did so. "He's still running around on Mobius like a madman." Inonsis laughed. "That's good. Now, check the positions of Awaueck and Itamor." As Inonsis began to fiddle around with his buttons, Tails asked a question. "Who are Awaueck and Itamor?" Greedy looked at the two-tailed fox. "They're the former rulers of Planets Sonata and Automaton.' A beep interrupted him.

"Uh, sir."

"Good. Now where are they?"

"That's the problem."

"Problem?"

Inonsis pushed a button and a circular hole opened up in the middle of the floor. Inonsis pointed into it. "Have a look for yourself." Greedy sighed. 'You've got to be kidding me." Greedy looked down the hole and, lo and behold, there they were. Greedy slapped his face. "I'm being surrounded by morons."

Itamor was an odd, but tall creature. His body was mostly covered by a blue slime. All that remained was his green belly, green hands, and a green thing on his head that looked like a fez. Awaueck was a white eagle with a green stomach and a red thing on his head. "WHAT ARE MORONS DOING!" Both of them, who had been sleeping, woke with a start and looked up at Greedy. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ON FREON AND SONATA!" Kneecaps, who also had been sleeping, woke and started to cry when he noticed some colorful balls outside the big window. He giggled and reached for the green one. This, of course., confused the group, but they shrugged it off.

Suddenly, something on Inonsis' monitor began beeping. "Inonsis, what is that?" Before he could give an answer, the sound of a wall breaking came from downstairs.

"Inonsis…"

'We've got a intruder!"

* * *

Ha ha! Cliffhanger! I guess you'll just have to read the next chapter to find out who this mystery rescuer is! I'll tell you this: it's not who you think it is!

Sonic: Something tells me that the rescuer is me.

Metal Sonic EX: That's would be too obvious. It's not you.

Sonic: Yeah, right.

Metal Sonic EX: Are you defying my power?

Sonic: Of course.

Metal Sonic EX: summons a random monster to come and eat Sonic

Godzilla: ROAR! -eats Sonic-

Metal Sonic EX: Read and Review! OR I SHALL SMITE THEE!


	4. Scene Four: An Old Friend

Close Companions: The Movie

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, Ristar, Vectorman, or anything that pertains to any of their worlds. If I did, I'd be… well, I'll tell you what I **wouldn't** be doing. I wouldn't be writing fanfictions. I'd be writing scripts for new games.

Hello, again. In this chapter, Greedy and his crew face the intruder, the last person you'd ever expect. Also, a little friend of Sally and her friends stops by, and the beginning of the reconstruction of a robot created with super-advanced technology. And so, without any further ado, chapter four!

* * *

Scene Four

An Old Friend and Robotic Reconstruction

"WE HAVE A WHAT!" Inonsis flinched. "It appears we have an intruder." Greedy got even more angry. "IT APPEARS THAT WE HAVE ONE! I DIDN'T KNOW THAT ALREADY!" Believe it or not, Kneecapion Mace was still trying to get his hands on Planet Flora. So he wasn't paying attention to Greedy's outburst. Some more explosions and a couple of odd noises came from almost directly under the hole in the floor. Greedy calmed down slightly. 'Find out what that thing is and then terminate it." Inonsis nodded. "Understood." Inonsis didn't get to anything before a green flash came for downstairs. Greedy was confused by this. "What was that?" As if to answer his question, another green flash appeared between Greedy and the captives, revealing the last person any of them expected to see.

(A.N. The moment of truth!)

"Shadow!" Lo and behold, the black hedgehog who looked like Sonic's twin stood bravely in front of the space tyrant. "You truly rely on the two dunces don't you?" He pointed towards the hole. 'I beat them both with a single Chaos Spear." Greedy pointed towards the black hedgehog. "Inonsis, kill him!" Inonsis saluted. "Yes, sir!" He didn't move, but instead, turned his head and looked at Uranium. "Uranium." The robot looked at it's creator. "Yes?" Inonsis pointed at Shadow. "Get him!"

Everyone, Greedy and Shadow included, sweatdropped at this. Kneecaps, who had seen the green flash of Chaos Control, started reaching for Shadow. Shadow didn't notice this, however. "Fine, fine." Uranium began to walk towards Shadow. "You're kidding me, right? I'm not going to lose to dunce like you!" Minutes later, Shadow just stood there as the cell was slammed shut. He grabbed the bars, hit his head on them, and began to shake his head. "I lost to a dunce like him." Sally placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. 'It's okay, Shadow. You tried." Shadow continued to shake his head. 'I'll never live this up…"

Shadow had started the fight with the upper hand, due to the Chaos Emerald and his chaos powers. Uranium was having major trouble when Kneecaps began to cry once again. Shadow, not knowing that a baby was in his presence, looked over in shock. "Shadow! Look…" TINK! Shadow got clobbered in the head by Uranium's hand. Shadow grabbed his head in pain when Uranium struck him in the side. Shadow slid almost all the way over to the cell. He began to get up we he noticed everyone looking behind him, with the exception of Lara-Le, of course. She was trying to calm Kneecaps down. Shadow looked behind him and saw Uranium grinding his feet into the floor like a bull. "Oh, don't you…" Uranium began running at Shadow and when he reached him, he gave Shadow a hard kick in the bottom. This time, Shadow slid into the bars, turned around again, and saw Uranium chuckling to himself. "Ready for more, already?"

Uranium was still laughing, despite the fact that Kneecaps was sleeping again. "Hahahahaha! What happened to your ego, hedgehog?" Shadow didn't listen, but instead, continued to shake his head. Inonsis was busy admiring the emerald. "I wonder what this is?" Knuckles pointed at him through the bars of the cell. "It's called a Chaos Emerald. Something that **I** just so happen to be the guardian of. Now, hand it over!" Inonsis laughed, threw it up, and snatched the emerald from the air. "Not a chance!" Greedy poked his head down the hole and saw the still smoldering bodies of Awaueck and Itamor. Their bodies were now black, but they were still alive. Greedy looked at Shadow and asked, "How exactly did you know where to find us?" Shadow stopped shaking his head and looked at Greedy. "Simple. I followed you know who here." Greedy got even more confused. "No. I don't know who."

Before Shadow could respond to Greedy's comment, an odd noise came from the hole and Uranium appeared with a giant missile. "You installed an elevator in that thing?" Greedy looked at his blue, genius counterpart. "Yes. I thought that it would be better than having to use a laser to draw everybody up here." Uranium began tapping his foot impatiently. "Do you expect me to rebuild this guy all by myself?" He nudged the missile with his foot.

After dragging the missile off of it, the elevator retreated back to the lower levels of the space city. 'Now, where were we?" The elevator began to rise again, catching Greedy's attention. "Well, well. I see that you've come." When the elevator stopped, Sally and everyone one else gasped. Shadow frowned and muttered, "That's you know who." Standing in front of them was a tall overlander with long, skinny legs, a red suit, goggles on his head, black glasses on his face, a huge nose, and an egg-shaped belly. "Eggman!" Eggman chuckled. "What are you doing here!"

Eggman held up a hand. "Allow me to explain. A few days ago, I was looking for a new way to defeat you and Sonic. It just so happened that I fell upon the mention of Earth." Sally interrupted. "But, we looked at that. Mobius **is** Earth!' Eggman continued to chuckled. "Not that Earth. An alternate one!" Sally and the others gasped again. "It is also an Earth that no longer exists. But, we'll talk about that later. Anyways, when studying Earth, one thing led to another, and I found mention of Valdi. Looking at Valdi, I found out about Greedy here. I had no idea that he too had a grudge against Sonic. I found out about this grudge when I somehow hacked into Inonsis' computer. After a long talk, it was settled, and an alliance was formed. I even brought up the idea of reviving an advanced robot called Warhead, who had been a tyrant on Earth."

Greedy cleared his throat. "I hate to interrupt, but are you two actually going to **start** rebuilding him or what?" Eggman nodded. Inonsis pushed a few buttons and the Magnum Worm's arms turned into miscellaneous tools used for robotic purposes. They immediately began to start rebuilding the robot called Warhead with parts that Eggman had achieved and Uranium had retrieved from the basement. As sparks started to fly, Greedy turned to his captives and said, "You wanted to know what happened to Earth, do you?"

* * *

Dun, dun, duh! Tune in next time, when Greedy explains the final moments of Earth and an unexpected turn of events take place.

Sonic: Unexpected turn of events, huh?

Metal Sonic EX: Yes, why? Going to insult my fanfic again?

Sonic: Perhaps…

Metal Sonic EX: -makes Sonic spontaneously combust-

Sonic's ashes: …

Metal Sonic EX: Read and Review please or I shall squish you with pinky finger!


	5. Scene Five: The Final Days of Earth

Close Companions: The Movie

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, Ristar, Vectorman, or anything that pertains to any of their worlds. If I did, I'd be busy surfing the Internet, looking at all of my fans talk about me in cruel and obscene manners. However, in reality, I don't. Reality sucks. So don't sue me.

Hello again! I just want to inform everyone that when you beat the classic Vectorman, what is mentioned in this chapter **does not** happen! You destroy Warhead, Earth is saved, and everyone goes on with their lives. Earth does not… Well, why spoil it? Enjoy!

* * *

Scene Five

The Final Days of Earth

The group quickly grew silent. "What do you mean by 'what happened'? Did it disappear or something?" Rotor asked and Greedy chuckled. "I fear the Earth suffered a much more, dare I say, deadly fate." It grew quiet again and the only sound came from Eggman and Inonsis working on rebuild the robot. Lara-Le spoke up. "Deadly fate? Like what? And what are they making?" Greedy chuckled again. "I assure you, I'll answer all of your questions. But, it would be all-the-more easier if I could show what happened." Inonsis stopped working. "How about that! I created a holographic simulation to what happened, precisely for this purpose too!" Inonsis scurried over to his worm-like robot and pushed a button. The room was almost instantly covered in darkness. Inonsis, Eggman, Uranium, and the planets of Valdi were no longer visible. "Well, that's interesting. Anyways, let me begin at the beginning…"

(Vectorman (Sega Genesis, PC) - Intro/Credits begins playing)

(Remixes)

None, that I know of…

The hologram changed to the outside of a tall building that spiraled upwards. An odd-looking dump truck was scooping up an odd grayish substance off the ground. The truck was piloted by an odd-looking robot. Suddenly, for no apparent reason, another odd-looking robot ran up, pulled the truck driver out of the vehicle, and started to beat him up.

"The year was 2049. Due to a problem with mass amounts of sludge, humanity escaped to the void of space. As the humans left, they left behind highly advanced robots known as orbots. These orbots were programmed to clean the planet."

The scene changed to the inside of a building that have thousands of TV's on the walls. Numerous orbots were scattered around. In the center of the room, a giant orbot stood with his arms crossed. He didn't appear to have a head, but his body was heavily-built and made of what Tails took to be something similar to titanium. His shoulders were giant balls of metal and around his mid-torso, his chest became a cylindrical triangle. A ball was floating below it and below that were two heavy-looking legs.

"A powerful orbot known as Raster oversaw the cleaning of the worldwide ComNet center. However, due to unknown circumstances, many of the attendant orbots Raster was in charge of attached a nuclear missile to Raster's main control circuits.

(A.N. That is his name. Please don't get it confused with Ristar. They're part of two different games.)

The scene changed to many orbots and Raster against a wall with a giant missile being lowered down onto Raster's head.

"Thus, Warhead was born."

Suddenly, the scene changed to Raster with the missile on his neck. The missile, oddly enough, opened it's eyes and threw its hands and head into the air.

"Warhead stood for tyranny and evil. And, upon his command…"

The scene changed again to one were the orbot known as Warhead thrust his finger skyward and thousands of orbots began to scramble around a giant laser that was pointed at a twinkle in the sky, something Tails took to be a space station or shuttle of some sort.

"Earth was turned in a deathtrap for the returning humans. Only one orbot wasn't affected by the evil mind control being broadcasted everywhere from the ComNet center."

The scene changed to a rooftop with a giant ship landing on it.

"Partially because he hadn't been on the planet at the time that the disaster happened."

The ship's door opened and an odd-looking orbot stepped out.

"This orbot was known as Vectorman."

The orbot's body consisted of numerous orbs. His feet were orbs with flat attachments. His legs were made of small white orbs and larger green ones. His stomach was one big, green ball. Like his legs, his arms were made up of white and green orbs. His head was a big, green ball with two red, robotic eyes.

"He had been delivering a load of sludge to the sun at the time and, upon his return, learned of the disaster. He swore that he would not rest until Warhead was defeated."

Vectorman jumped off the building and began running towards a large, purple tornado in the distance.

(Vectorman (Sega Genesis, PC) Intro/Credits fades out)

Suddenly, the holographic field disappeared and the group found themselves in Greedy's space city once again. "Uh, Inonsis. What just happened?" They looked over to the now nervous wreck, trembling and sweating like crazy. "Uh. Um. Well. Hehe. Please don't kill me." Eggman was still working on what everyone now knew to be Warhead's body. "Why would I kill you?" Inonsis grew even more nervous. "Multiple reasons. First, um, well… you remember the shooting star?" Greedy nodded. "Well, you see. He's kind of… you know…" Greedy pieced it together and then did something that not only woke Kneecaps up, but startled everyone as well.

In a split-second, Greedy somehow teleported over to Inonsis, picked the whole Magnum Worm by the head, and threw it into the wall on the other side of the room. He then teleported over to Inonsis and threw the Magnum Worm across the room again. "MORON! IDIOT! INFIDEL! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO MAKE SURE THAT THEY **DIDN'T** MEET UP WITH EACH OTHER!" Inonsis was practically bawling his eyes out, as was Kneecaps.

"I'm sorry! My monitor received a mechanical interference and it made it appear that the hedgehog was at one place when he was really at another! I didn't know! I swear!" Greedy started. "What do you mean he's somewhere else? Where is he?" Inonsis lowered his head so that only his eyes shown and he brought up a shaky hand, pointing at the window. "There." Greedy threw his head at the window. "WHAT!" He ran over to it, looked, and, lo and behold, there it was. Slowly passing Planet Flora was the ship from the hologram!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Greedy shouted at the top of his lungs and Kneecaps continued to bawl out a river of tears. Well, actually, it was more like an ocean of tears. Nonetheless, Greedy had had enough. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He threw his hands in the air and thunderbolts shot up from them, striking a chandelier that hung from the ceiling. The chandelier began pulsing with electricity and everyone, and I mean **everyone**, Kneecaps included, shut up instantly at this spectacle. The rope that held the chandelier snapped and it began to fall to the ground. Greedy slammed his hands to his side and spun around to look at the captives. They just stared at the ex-space pirate with the deranged look in his eye as the chandelier came crashing to the ground behind him. "NEED I SAY MORE!"

When no one answered, he almost immediately calmed down and said, "Well, then. I'm glad I've made my point. Inonsis, continue the hologram." Inonsis obediently did so and they were once again consumed by darkness. This time, the first scene showed Vectorman in the middle of a field with TVs, lawn chairs, you name it, surrounding him. Warhead fell from no where and began exploding. Obviously, the hologram had continued playing when Inonsis had interrupted them. Greedy shrugged and continued.

"Anyways, Vectorman went on to defeat Warhead. But, it was then the horrible truth was revealed. About a week ago, Warhead's missile had been activated and Vectorman had destroyed him, but his victory came too late."

Vectorman walked up to Warhead's wreckage and a flash of white caught his eye. He moved closer, saw an open panel in the missile, and his worst fears were confirmed.

_0:00:04…_

_0:00:03…_

_0:00:02…_

"Oh, crap."

The scene suddenly changed to somewhere far away and, in the distance, the mushroom cloud from a nuclear explosion could be seen. The shockwave soon came rushing at the captives from out of nowhere.

"Vectorman was destroyed instantly. As for the shockwave, it hit the laser with such ferocity and speed, that the planet couldn't endure it. And Earth was destroyed."

The scene changed to a large view of the planet. Suddenly, cracks of light began coming from the planet, and soon, more and more until the planet was covered in a white flash and Earth exploded. Chunks of rock came flying at Sally and the others, but it never hit them. The scene changed again to several badly burnt spheres flying through space with a couple chunks of rock.

"Vectorman's wreckage floated through space for three months until his human creator, Aura, gathered what remained of him, rebuilt him, and activated him from a distance. No one knows why, but she was always secretive and careful not to reveal her identity. Vectorman, some say, became a bounty hunter although no one knows for certain. As for the humans of Earth, many say that they traveled to your planet and eventually evolved into what you call overlanders."

(A.N. Vectorman's creator, Aura, was **not** in the classic Vectorman games. She came in to the picture in the recently scrapped PS2 version of Vectorman.)

With that, the hologram disappeared and they found themselves in the room once again where Inonsis, much to the dismay of Greedy, was panicking again. "Now what?" Inonsis blabbered out a quick answer, then pointed at the window again. "We've received another interference! THEY'RE CLOSER!" Greedy ran to the window again and, sure enough, there was the ship again. But this time, there were passing Planet Scorch. "How'd they get so close so fast!" Inonsis shrugged. "I don't know!" Eggman stopped working and looked at Inonsis. "Am I supposed to build this thing by myself?" Greedy stopped Inonsis before he could shoot something back at Eggman. "That **thing** might just give us a needed advantage against those brats." Uranium nodded. "Believe it or not, I actually agree with you."

"We're almost finished." Greedy looked at Inonsis, then at the orbot. His upper torso **was** almost completed. "What about his legs?" Eggman cut Inonsis off. "With the hedgehog making this much progress, we may not have time to complete them." Greedy pondered this for a few seconds. "No matter. Finish what you can, then activate him." Antoine let out one of his famous 'eep' noises. "Activate? As in, BOOM, we all blow to pieces!" Greedy sighed. "No, you annoying coyote. I mean as in activate him push a few buttons so that he comes back to life." Antoine shook his head. "I tink I like that ting better dis way!" Greedy shook his head and began walking back to his throne-like chair. "Just finish it…"

* * *

Whew! That's a load of my chest. This chapter, scene, whatever you want to call it, is actually one of the bigger storyline changes that convinced to turn this into a fanfic. It kind of makes sense now… 

Sonic: Here I come to save the day!

Metal Sonic EX: Hey, Sonic. It's that time again.

Sonic: Don't kill me!

Metal Sonic EX: Don't worry. This time, I'm not laying a finger on you.

Sonic: You're not?

Metal Sonic EX: Nope. -whistles- Too bad I can't say the same for Sparky here.

Sparky the rabid raccoon: -jumps on Sonic's face and starts tearing it to pieces-

Sonic: My face!

Metal Sonic EX: Read and Review please! -points- I know where you live!


	6. Scene Six: Here Comes The Calvary!

Close Companions: The Movie

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, Ristar, Vectorman, or anything that pertains to any of their worlds. I haven't said this in a while, but I don't own any of the music mentioned and/or used in this fanfic. If I did, I'd be busy right now writing out autographs that people will later burn for no reason. However, in reality, I do not. Reality sucks. So don't sue me.

In this chapter, Warhead is finally revived, the two 'brats' finally arrive and Greedy gets a big surprise. Enjoy!

* * *

Scene Six

Here Comes The Cavalry!

Five minutes later, Greedy was asleep and snoring so loud, that Eggman started mumbling insults. Knuckles and Shadow were busy devising a plan of escape. "How do we get the emerald away from shorty over there?" Shadow shrugged. "I don't know how, but I do know that if you can get me to that emerald, I can get you guys outta here." Knuckles raised an eyebrow. "What about you?" Shadow motioned his head towards Uranium. "I still have some unfinished business." Greedy made a weird noise and rolled over, letting his cape drape over the front of the chair.

The two evil geniuses stopped working and rose. "Finished!" Greedy woke with a start and fell of his throne. "Wha… What?" Inonsis chuckled. "We're done." Greedy rose and tried to look sophisticated. "Oh, well. That's good. Hey, you two. No conversing. I still don't trust you." Shadow and Knuckles looked at the space tyrant. "Your trust is one I'd prefer not to have." Inonsis glanced at his monitor and jumped. "Sir! They're closing in on Freon now!" Greedy simply looked at the window and saw the ship fly by Sonata. "Let me guess. Another mechanical interference." Inonsis nodded. "Can't you stop them?" Inonsis shook his head. "I've already tried. The cause of these interference has to be more advanced than any of our technologies. Almost like…" Inonsis was cut off. "Almost like my planet's?"

Everybody turned around and faced the recently activated orbot struggle to get up, his cautious eyes glancing everywhere. "Inonsis, did you…" Inonsis shook his head again. "No. I didn't activate him." Greedy looked at Eggman, but he too shook his head. "I did it myself because you're all too lazy to do it yourselves." He finally managed to push himself up and balance on his upper torso. He looked down, then he looked at Greedy. "And, obviously, you're also too lazy to add legs." Greedy pointed out the window. "That's the reason for the interruption of the reconstruction of your body." Warhead looked and instantly recognized the ship. "The android…" Warhead looked at the bad guys and laughed. "So, he did survive the explosion." Greedy nodded and continued. "Yes, however, the planet did not." Warhead seemed surprised. "Really now. Well, that's news to…"

Warhead finally noticed the captives staring at him. "Mobians. I've never gotten the pleasure to meet you. Though, I should tell you that you were a great part of Earth legends. A planet similar to Earth, yet not Earth." Greedy interrupted. "I think that it's time for you to depart." Warhead looked at Greedy. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to wait for that android and I'm going to pop his head off." Warhead made a squeezing motion with his three-fingered hands.

Greedy shook his head. "I figure that you'll get a better advantage on Mobius." Warhead put a huge finger in Greedy's face. "I SAID, I'M GOING TO…" Warhead paused, thinking this over. "Okay, I'll go along with your stupid plan. Just one question, how am I going to get there?" Eggman walked over to the elevator. "Follow me and I shall show you how." Warhead shook his head. "Whatever." He waited until the elevator hit the basement, then he jumped down the shaft, his landing shaking the whole space city.

(A.N. Please forgive if I get a few things wrong. If you're wondering what I'm talking about, I mean that I'm going to try a different perspective view. So, please, don't flame me if I get stuff wrong)

(Greedy's POV)

"Well, now. Where are the brats now?" I looked and saw them passing Planet Automaton. _Oh, for the love of… They are seriously becoming a nuisance…_ I turned, saw the echidna and black hedgehog conversing again, and called out to them. "How many times do I have to say this? No conversing!" _They are also becoming a nuisance. I'd love to finish them off here. But, that's not part of the plan…_ I sighed and began making my way back to make my way to my chair. _Now that I think about it, my chair looks oddly like a throne. He he. How fitting._ I sat down and looked at the Mobians. Those two were glaring at me. _Nothing unusual about that_. I turned and looked out the window. _SOMETHING **VERY** UNUSUAL ABOUT THAT! WHAT IN THE…_

(Normal POV)

Greedy sat up suddenly and fell to the ground again. "INONSIS!" Inonsis looked over to Greedy and started. Outside the window, the ship was within yards of the space city and it didn't look like it's driver planned on stopping anytime soon. "DUCK!" The ship hit the window, went flying above everyone's head, and continued on through the wall. The thing was, nothing was broken. "Inonsis, was that a hologram?" Inonsis kept exchanging glances between the wall and the window. "It sure looked like one. Wait! Look! No one's there!"

(Greedy's POV)

I looked and started. _My god! He's right! For once…_I couldn't see them anywhere. _Wait! There! Is that… Wait, no it isn't._ I noticed a ship in the distance getting smaller. It was probably Eggman's ship. "Inonsis, where are they?" Inonsis looked at his monitor and squeaked. "They're here! As in, they're in the space city!" _WHAT!_ "Prepare every weapon we have! When they get close enough, blow them to pieces!" Then, I heard the brat's voice. "Guys, are you up there?" The squirrel or chipmunk thing called back. "We're here Sonic!" _I've just about had it with them…_ "Shut up! All of you!" Then, I heard the other brat's voice. "Well, well. So, ol' caped and ugly returns. How ya been?"

(Normal POV)

Sonic and his old friend, Ristar, were downstairs all right. That was confirmed when Awaueck and Itamor came flying up the hole and landed by Greedy's chair. "This is not the time to be lying around! Get ready!" They pulled themselves up and walked over to the hole. Awaueck looked up and flew to a rafter above Greedy's head. On Inonsis' monitor, two blips began moving up the shaft, leaving the elevator behind. "Ready." They got closer, making Inonsis, Uranium, and Itamor get ready to fire their attacks. The Magnum Worm was charging a particle cannon, Itamor was ready to throw a few of his ice bombs, which he also ate, at the hole, and Uranium was hunched over, charging his built-in particle cannon. "Set." They got closer and then… "FIRE!"

Everyone released their attacks in a barrage of light. "Sonic!" Mina called out and Kneecaps awoke, but didn't cry. When the smoke cleared, Greedy chuckled. "Well. That's a load off of my…" He then noticed a hole in the side of the shaft. "What the…" A small, turquoise head popped out of the hole. "He he. Surprise." Greedy eyes bulged from his skull. "ADAHAN!" The stranger then flew out of the hole and hovered above Greedy's head. He was a medium-sized, armadillo-like creature. His hands had two claws on each one, and a jet pack bulged from his back. "Don't pull that stuff with me. You're the who got me to work for you! And you know what? I got grounded for about three years because of it!"

(A.N. When you beat Ristar, the first part of the credits show a picture of the boss fight and a picture of what came afterwards. This goes up to Planet Automaton. For Planet Scorch, It shows Ristar and Adahan falling down a shaft. The second picture shows a small, orange armadillo, about Ristar's size, being punished by two slightly bigger armadillos who are turquoise. And just for the record, Adahan is my favorite boss! XD So there!)

"Why I should…" Adahan chuckled. "Yeah. You should, but you're not going to." Greedy paused. "Oh?" Adahan pointed down the hole. "Yup." Suddenly, numerous green spheres came up from the shaft and began to build an orbot from the feet up. When it was complete, Vectorman stood there. "Yup." He started walking towards the cell. "Waitwaitwaitwait! How did you…" Vectorman stopped and faced Greedy. "Simple." He paused, then resumed talking, sounding exactly like Sonic. "It's a little thing I call 'Advanced Earth Technology". I can make it seem like I'm at one place, but actually be in another."

He paused again, then resumed, this time sounding like Ristar. "I can also make solid holograms. Those are regular holograms, but they feel solid. Finally, I can make my own voice sound like someone else's." He changed back to his regular voice. "Like so. But, that's only a glimpse of what I can do." With that, he turned around again and walked over to the lock on the cell. He looked at it, then began laughing his head off. "Hahahahaha! Is this all! I can pick this with my pinky finger!" Greedy glanced at the orbot's hand and asked, "Which finger **is** your pinky finger?" Vectorman started and looked at his three-fingered hand. "Good point." "So, where are those two brats?" Vectorman glanced around the room and stopped at the wall opposite the window.

(Urban Strike (Sega Genesis) - Title Screen begins playing)

(Remixes)

None, that I know of…

"Oh, for the love of… I told them not to crash my ship!" Greedy turned to Inonsis. "Activate force fields." Inonsis did so, but Vectorman motioned Adahan over. "It's a bit late for that!" Suddenly, a crash came from a few rooms over and they kept getting closer. "Uh oh." Just then, the wall everyone was looking at broke out. "HOLY FREAK!" Greedy moved backwards to a the same speed that he had done when he'd thrown Inonsis around. A ship came out of the wall and came to a stop were Greedy was only seconds ago.

The door opened and steam, along with a coughing Sonic, stumbled out. "Hey, guys." Antoine began bouncing around. "Yippee! We are saved!" Mina spoke up again. "Sonic, do you really know this creep?" Sonic looked at Greedy. "Well, I'd be lying if I said I didn't." Shadow spoke up this time. "So, where's your friend?" As if to answer his question, Ristar broke through the windshield of the shuttle and smashed Uranium into the wall. Inonsis was thrown on top of Uranium seconds later. "Ahahahahaha! This is the most fun I've had since the first time I met you, ugly!" Greedy spun his head towards Inonsis. "Don't just stand there! Shoot him! Shoot him!" The Magnum Worm began firing off rounds of its machine gun, but it did nothing but decorate the walls.

When Ristar began slowing down he used his dhalsim arms to pull himself up onto a chandelier. Sally and the others were amazed that a shooting star like this existed. "Whoo, boy! Man, that was fun! OW!" He squirmed and pulled something out from behind him. He held a piece of diamond-shaped glass. "That's it." He tossed it aside and jumped on top of the ship.

"I swear. What is it with villains and sharp, pointy things?"

"I don't know that, but I do know this…"

"And that is?"

Greedy pointed to Vectorman who was gaping at the front of his ship

(Urban Strike (Sega Genesis) - Title Screen fades out)

"MY SHIP!" He then ran inside a cried, "Initiate reconstruction of windshield." The windshield suddenly grew a green wire-frame pattern shaped like a windshield. Ristar poked it and was startled to find that his finger went right through it. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, not unless you want your finger to become part of my windshield." Ristar immediately pulled back his finger. When the green wire-frame disappeared, the windshield was crystal clear. "Engage auto-pilot." Vectorman stepped out of the ship, Ristar jumped off, and a robotic voice answered. _Auto-pilot engaging…_ A screeching noise came from the ship as it crawled backwards and out of the hole in the wall. After a few minutes, the screeching was out of hearing distance.

Vectorman looked at the two friends. "Mark my word, if you two did **anything** else to my ship…" Sonic sweatdropped. "Well, you can't exactly blame me. I've never been well with machines." Vectorman shrugged. "So. What part of '**Don't** crash my ship' is hard for you to understand?" Knuckles had been glancing around and saw Adahan lying on the floor, looking quite dead. "Adahan?" The three newcomers and the bad guys looked over to Adahan's nonmoving body then at a chewing sound coming from the lock. The captives peeked out the best they could and saw a small orange armadillo chewing away at the lock. He paused when he noticed everybody in the room was looking at him.

"Yes?" Rotor pointed a finger at him. "Aren't you…" Adahan began nodding like a retard. "Yup. I'm Adahan." Rotor raised an eyebrow and pointed at the nonmoving robot. "And that?" Adahan looked and laughed. "Oh, that. That's just my armor. No only does it make me bigger, it makes all of my attacks stronger. Ristar helped me rebuild after he beat Greedy the first time." He then threw both arms in the air. "It's sort like a.. Wuh oh." He slowly began to fall of the lock. He swung his arms wildly in the hope that he might grab the lock, but he didn't. Before he hit the floor, he rolled himself into a ball, hit the ground and rolled over to his armor.

He unrolled himself, got onto the armor and looked like he was going to sprint for the jetpack. "Okay. Here we go!" He took off running, more like scurrying, for the jetpack. When he reached it, he jumped and got stuck halfway inside of it. "This happens every time." His voice echoed inside the armor. He finally managed to squeeze himself through, but crashes and bangs echoed from inside the armor. "Whoops. Sorry. Ah. Didn't mean to step on that. And, what the heck is that? Ah, well. Ah, here we go." He finally got to wherever he was going because the armor's eyes flashed and he stood up. "I've really got to clean the inside of this."

"Ahem." Sonic and Ristar turned a looked at Uranium. "Are we going to start the butt-kicking now or what?" Ristar chuckled. "What a great idea!" Greedy sat down in his throne-like chair. "In that case, let the games begin!"

* * *

Yay! Another load off my chest! Anyways, the next few chapters will be boss battles chapters, so stay tuned!

Sonic: Well, well. It's about time you brought me back.

Metal Sonic EX: I know. And if anyone wants to find out how Sonic, Ristar, Vectorman, and Adahan reunited, REVIEW ME! If you do, I'll set up a story that explains it.

Sonic: Why didn't you just add it into the fanfic?

Metal Sonic EX: I figured that it would take too much time.

Sonic: -slaps face-

Metal Sonic EX: -slaps Sonic's face-

Sonic: OW! Hey, what was that for!

Metal Sonic EX: I just did what you did. Whatever. Anyways, Read and Review please! -smiles-


	7. Scene Seven: Uranium Power

Close Companions: The Movie

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, Ristar, Vectorman, or anything that pertains to any of their worlds. Nor do I own any of the music mentioned and/or used in this fanfic. If I did, I'd be busy playing Monopoly with Donald Trump. Playing, mind you, with real money and properties. However, I do not. Reality sucks. So don't sue me.

In this chapter, as the title might indicate, the battle with Uranium will take place. Inonsis will have little to do with this chapter, as will everyone but, Sonic, Uranium, and Ristar. The only reason that this is just a one battle chapter is because the fights with Inonsis and Greedy each will have two battles. In chapter ten, I will have a surprise for you. Anyways, please, enjoy the Uranium fight.

* * *

Scene Seven

Uranium Power

"Wait!" Uranium stalled and turned to look at his creator. "What!" The space city started shaking and a giant rocket emerged from the elevator shaft. Inonsis made his way up the ladder, into the ship, and began pushing a few buttons. Soon, a panel in the front of the shuttle and a long, clawed arm came out. "Okay, now I'm ready." Ristar laughed. "Ha! Bring it, on!" Uranium took a step forward. "Don't mind if I do."

(Ristar (Sega Genesis, Gamecube, PS2) - Boss Theme - "Crazy Kings" begins playing)

(Remixes - 3)

Uranium hunched over and began glowing brightly. Ristar shot his dhalsim arms and headbutted Uranium once. He didn't even flinch, but he released a huge ball of energy forward. His hands began glowing green and he slashed the air above, at, and below Ristar's head with great speed. Luckily, he had been able to dodge it. Uranium then reached up and Inonsis' claw dropped a giant screw into his hands. Uranium threw it at Sonic, he dodged and spin-dashed Uranium. Again he didn't flinch. Ristar caught Uranium in headbutt twice more and this time, Uranium fell down and began to make a sobbing motion with his body.

"Or, for the love of… GET UP!" Inonsis then smashed his claw onto Uranium's back. He bounced, slowly began to get up, and his armor changed to purple. Uranium reached his hands in the air and Inonsis dropped a circular object into his hands. "Heads up!" Uranium chucked the circular item at Sonic, he dodged, and it blew up when it hit the wall. Uranium then leaned over and charged Sonic. He dodged again and Uranium leapt in the air. Ristar headbutted Uranium twice and Sonic spin-dashed him while he fell to the ground. Uranium got up, just to be headbutted back to the ground by Ristar. Again, Inonsis smashed his claw into Uranium's back. As he got up again, his armor turned turquoise.

Inonsis dropped a spring into Uranium's hands and he tossed it at the ground, making it bounce all around. Ristar eventually got a hold of it a placed on the ground, dodging Uranium's slash immediately afterwards. Sonic nailed Uranium with a couple more spin-dashes. Uranium quickly slashed the air around Sonic, but he swiftly evaded every attack. "ARGH! HOLD STILL!" Sonic mock-saluted. "Yes, sir!" And he did hold still. "About time."

As Uranium moved in for the attack, Inonsis' claw, which Ristar had just sent flying with a headbutt, nailed Uranium in the back and Sonic stepped out of the way as he hit the side of the wall, his armor turning pink. When he pried himself off the wall, he was welcomed by a headbutt from Ristar, immediately followed by a spin-dash from Sonic. He was knocked back, but threw a wild punch that sent Sonic flying. He landed on his feet and ran towards Uranium, giving him another spin-dash. Uranium's armor turned orange and Ristar figured that it was time to end to this.

When Inonsis' claw got within reach, Ristar smashed it with his head. It smacked into Uranium who fell down and began the sobbing motion again. Inonsis smashed Uranium's back one more time, but Uranium's armor didn't change color. Instead, he reached up again and Inonsis laughed.

"Ha! Uranium isn't the same weakling you fought before."

"Yeah. I see."

"So, what are you going to do now?"

"That's simple…"

Inonsis grabbed another giant screw with his claw and dropped it for Uranium to grab. However, he made no effort to. As a matter of fact, when the screw bounced off his head, numerous small explosions took place on Uranium's body. He fell down again and remained still.

(Ristar (Sega Genesis, Gamecube, PS2) - Boss Theme - "Crazy Kings" fades out)

"NO! URANIUM!" He didn't move a muscle and Inonsis' claw picked him up. "Fine! Be that way! Let's see how a trip in space can do for your attitude!" A siren started blaring and Kneecaps almost started crying when he noticed a small orange thing squeezing himself between the bars. "Hi, again." Inonsis jumped out of the ship and into the Magnum Worm. The ship began moving down a little bit, then it blasted of, but not before Uranium could utter, "I hate you all…" The ship blew through a hole in the ceiling, which immediately closed when the ship had passed through it. "Adahan, I thought that you were…" Adahan pointed at the lock, which Vectorman was looking at. "Yes. Very primitive indeed."

Sonic and Ristar gave each other a high-five, then turned to Inonsis. "Ready for more?" Inonsis scoffed. "The Magnum Worm is much more powerful than last time! It's unstoppable!" Sonic sweatdropped. "Yeah, I'll bet." Ristar chuckled and pointed at the worm-like robot. "How cute. You actually named that thing!" Greedy turned to Ristar. "That's what I said." Inonsis slammed his hands on his monitor. "That's it! Just who's side are you on!" Vectorman cleared his robotic throat. "Could you get back to the butt-kicking, please? I can't exactly join in myself, so I'll just deal with listening to you two beat the crud out of these two knuckleheads." He then turned to Knuckles. "No offense." Knuckles managed to say through clenched teeth, "None taken."

Suddenly, the wall directly behind the two friends opened, revealing a wall of electric lasers. The floor on either side of them also opened up to revealed electric lasers. "Wonderful. We're stuck in an electric cage with a psycho-maniac." Inonsis growled. "I am **not** a psycho-maniac!" Ristar pointed at Greedy. "You hang out with him, don't you?" _Good point…_ "THAT'S IT! PREPARE TO FEEL MY POWER!"

* * *

I'm sorry to anyone I disappointed for making a small chapter. I guarantee that the next two chapters will be longer. Partially because they both feature two battles… Anyways, in the next chapter, Sonic and Ristar square off with Inonsis.

Sonic: One down, three to go!

Metal Sonic EX: You seem to forget about Eggman.

Sonic: I didn't forget him. I just didn't count him. I kick his butt every day.

Metal Sonic EX: Point proven. Anyways, Read and Review, please! If you don't, I'll send a group of evil Mickey clones after you. No one defies my law.

Sonic: -smacks face-


	8. Scene Eight: How To Beat Fried Worms

Close Companions: The Movie

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, Ristar, Vectorman, or anything that pertains to any of their worlds. Nor do I own any of the music mentioned and/or used in this fanfic. If I did, I'd be writing this while sitting in my personalized Sonic chair. However, I'm currently sitting in a chair that I think is falling apart. Reality sucks. So don't sue me.

In this chapter, Sonic and Ristar square off against Inonsis in the battle from _Ristar._ Later, they'll fight him in a battle that rips off of the worm battle from _Megaman Legends 2._ I made the second battle around the time when I was actually playing that game. Anyways, enjoy the Inonsis battles!

* * *

Scene Eight

How To Beat Fried Worms

* * *

Ristar stared at him and then broke down laughing. "Your power! What power? I could beat that thing just by staring at it!" Inonsis scoffed "You could not!"

"I could too!'

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

"Can…"

"JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!"

The group turned to Greedy, who was obviously irked about something. "Why don't you just attack him already?" Ristar and Inonsis spoke in unison. "Fine."

(Ristar (Sega Genesis, Gamecube, PS2) - Boss Theme - "Crazy Kings" begins playing again)

(Remixes - 3)

Inonsis started by making the tail thrust its claw into the air like a boomerang. A new one appeared on the tail, while Ristar head-butted the aerial one away. The Magnum Worm began crawling up a little ways, firing of a few rounds of the machine gun when it paused for a second. Ristar head-butted the Magnum Worm about three times while it was shooting. Each time, the attack was deflected by a shield.

"Ha! Can't get me! Nyah nyah!"

Sonic wound up a spin-dash and nailed the Magnum Worm in the face right after this taunt. This time, the eye began sparking and Inonsis growled. The tail then came flying over the Magnum Worm's head and buried itself into the ground, blocking the two friends from seeing the eye.

Inonsis jumped out and began fiddling with the eye. Ristar head-butted the tail, knocking it out of the ground. The spheres that made up the Magnum Worm's tail began flashing blue. When Sonic spin-dashed Inonsis, the spheres started flashing green.

Inonsis hopped back into the driver's seat and shot two blue lasers out of the back of the Magnum Worm's head. The two easily dodged this attack and Sonic got him with another spin-dash. Ristar attacked the shield again and the Magnum Worm laid down, charging its plasma blaster thingamajig.

"Hey, Sonic. Ready?"

"You bet!"

They waited a few moments and, when Inonsis released the blast, jumped over it and attacked Inonsis in unison. The eye started sparking again and the tail blocked their shot at Inonsis. Ristar head-butted the tail and Sonic spin-dashed Inonsis. The spheres began flashing yellow.

Again, the tail released the boomerang, but this time, Ristar head-butted it and it flew into the Magnum Worm's eye. Inonsis didn't even put his tail defenses up when he hopped out of his seat. So, when Ristar head-butted him, the boomerang fell harmlessly to the ground and the spheres started flashing red.

"I'm getting sick of this!"

"Then just give up!"

"NEVER!"

"Suit yourself."

Inonsis got ticked a began shooting numerous machine gun rounds. The two had trouble dodging these, with the walls and all. Somehow, they emerged without a hole in their body and continued the assault. Two head-butts and a spin-dash later, the eye began sparking yet again. Inonsis applied his tail defense, which Sonic easily removed, and Ristar head-butted him. The spheres suddenly stopped slowly flashing a single color and began rapidly flashing blue, green, yellow, and red.

Inonsis shot five lasers at them and they dodged. Sonic spin-dashed the left and Ristar head-butted the right. This made Inonsis pop out of his seat and Ristar head-butted him. He landed back in the Magnum Worm just as Sonic spin-dashed him. This made the Magnum Worm start to explode.

"MY ROBOT! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! YOU'LL ALL…"

_KABOOM!_

(Ristar (Sega Genesis, Gamecube, PS2) - Boss Theme - "Crazy Kings" fades out)

The Magnum Worm partially blew up and fell to the ground before Inonsis finished his sentence. All of the electric lasers in the room all stopped when this happened. Greedy looked at Shadow. "You're right. I can't believe I actually depend on these dunces." Inonsis coughed out smoke and glared at Greedy. "I'M NOT THROUGH WITH THEM YET!"

(Boss Theme)

(Streets of Rage 2 (Sega Genesis) - Final Boss Theme)

"I have updated the Magnum Worm to a point where they can't win!" The Magnum Worm's plasma blaster blew up and revealed a second machine gun. Then it flew through the air and burrowed into the ground. "What the…" A lump of metal began moving towards the two friends. They moved out of the way and it kept swerving everywhere. Suddenly, Inonsis broke free of the ground, flew over the friends, and burrowed back into the ground.

"SONIC!" Sonic whirled around and just narrowly missed being hit in the head by a missile. "WOAH! Inonsis must've fired that thing from his tail when he flew out of the ground!" Ristar nodded and Inonsis broke out of the ground and flew over the friends again. This time, Sonic dodged the missile and all sights returned to the moving lump. Well, almost all sights…

(Vectorman's POV)

_'We are the knights who say… Nee! flash You must leave these woods and bring us back… A SHRUBBERY! flash You must cut down the mightiest tree in the forest. WWWIIITTTHHH… A HERON! flash I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts! Dee da le dee! There they are, all standing in a row!_ I began moving my hands as I replayed one of my favorite songs in my head. _He he. Those knights of Nee are funny. Like the fact that everyone thinks that I'm trying to pick this lock. I could break this with my pinky finger. Depending on which one is my pinky finger…_

(Normal POV)

Inonsis popped out of the ground and began to wildly shoot the air around him. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He then burrowed back into the ground. "How are we supposed to hurt him if he's underground half the time?" Vectorman let go of the lock and began walking towards them.

"Looks like you could use help."

"We kind of could."

"In that case…"

Inonsis flew over the group and Ristar stepped out of the missile's path. "In that case…" He looked over to Adahan, who was busy talking with Tails inside the cell. "Adahan!" He looked over to him. "Yeah?" Vectorman pointed to Sonic and Ristar and began walking back to the lock. "Help them." Sonic and Ristar sweatdropped and Adahan quickly returned to his armor.

Inonsis began shooting wildly again when he emerged. This time, Sonic managed a spin-dash and Ristar head-butted the left machine gun. Adahan just got in his armor when Inonsis returned to the ground. "And he starts his groundhog impression again." Adahan chuckled. "Easily remedied." He threw his head back and made a weird noise.

"_**WHAOWEAN!"**_

(A.N. I tried getting that sound effect Adahan makes when he uses when he makes the ground collapse. I highly doubt that I actually got it though.)

The ground suddenly started shaking. The elevator, which had returned to the top, began straining and soon fell down to the basement. Inonsis soon lost control of the Magnum Worm. "WHAT! WHAT IS GOING…" The Magnum Worm soon burrowed out of the ground and into the middle of the shaft. Inonsis fell to the basement and Sonic stared at Adahan.

"Where'd you learn that?" Adahan shrugged. "I was born with it I guess. I mean I take baths I lava pools on Planet Scorch." Greedy raised an eyebrow. "You do?" Adahan laughed. "Yeah. I find it quite refreshing. But, I've lived on Scorch since birth. So…"

Suddenly, there was a noise like something tunneling towards the group. "I'M NOT DONE YET!" Inonsis broke from the ground and began shooting wildly again. This time, Ristar head-butted Inonsis, Sonic spin-dashed the left machine gun, and Adahan shot his claws at the right one. When Inonsis returned to the ground, it became clear that they weren't doing anything.

"How do we hurt him?" Vectorman snapped his fingers and pointed to the moving lump without turning his head. "Try redirecting the missiles. When Inonsis soared over the three friends' heads, Adahan caught the rocket. "Okay. Come out and say cheese!" Inonsis popped out of the ground and was going to shoot wildly, if it weren't for the missile heading straight for his head.

"NOOOOOO!" Inonsis cried out when the Magnum Worm began exploding. Sonic smirked. "Did you really think that you'd beat us?" Inonsis glared at Sonic. "I'M NOT THROUGH JUST YET!" Ristar took a step back. "Woah! I think that this guy's psycho." Inonsis began throwing a fit. "I AM NOT A PSYCHO! I'LL BEAT THE RESPECT I DESERVE OUT OF YOU!" Inonsis, despite the fact that the Magnum Worm was exploding, continued his attack.

Inonsis flew over the group again, giving Adahan another rocket. When Inonsis flew over them again, Adahan shot the missile at Inonsis, making it explode more. Ristar caught the other one and was going to shoot it at Inonsis, but he'd burrowed underground again. "His shield's should be destroyed when you hit him with that last missile." Sonic looked at Vectorman. "What makes you say that?" He chuckled. "I knew he had a shield. The only reason I said it was because you weren't doing nearly enough damage to him." Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Um, okay."

Inonsis popped out of the ground again and was met with a third missile. Something blew up and Inonsis pointed the machine guns in opposite directions. "TAKE THIS!" He began spinning and, once he started spinning faster, he began shooting bullets that went flying everywhere. The captive group ducked, as did Greedy and the three fighting Inonsis. "Are you trying to kill me, Inonsis!" Inonsis began cackling. "I'D BE BETTER OFF IF I DID!"

Greedy growled and Ristar managed a head-butt. "Now, Sonic! Finish him!" Sonic got in position and hit Inonsis with a final spin-dash. The Magnum Worm was blown out of its burrow and what was left fell down near the elevator shaft. "Why does stuff like this always happen to me?" Greedy stood up, looking quite ticked.

(Streets of Rage 2 (Sega Genesis) - Final Boss Theme fades out)

"'I'd be better off if I did'? Do you **WANT** me to hurt you!" Inonsis cowered. "I got carried away." Greedy couldn't manage a response, partially because, one-by-one, the spheres that made up the tail began exploding, making its way up to the cockpit. "Oh dear." When the cockpit blew up, Inonsis was thrown into the air and began his rapid descent down the long shaft. Sonic, Ristar, and Adahan all winced when he hit bottom.

Greedy stood up and the three turned around. "Well, time to cut the head off of the snake." Greedy chuckled. "Yes, but this snake bites back. This will not be a repeat of last time. This time…" He raised his hands and the friends readied themselves. "THIS TIME, YOU'LL FALL TO THE HANDS OF KAISER GREEDY!"

* * *

In the game _Ristar_, Greedy **is** referred to as a kaiser. Just in case anyone is wondering. Anyways, as you've probably guessed, the next chapter will be the Greedy battles. I'd just like to tell you that in _Ristar_, he **does** levitate through the entire battle. I'm merely going to save his levitating for the second battle.

* * *

Sonic: Really?

Metal Sonic EX: Yeah. Got a problem with that?

Sonic: Maybe…

Metal Sonic EX: Sonic, look! It's your old friends!

Sonic: Really? Where?

Metal Sonic EX: Down here in this giant hole. -pushes Sonic into a pit filled with evil Mickey clones-

Sonic: Help me!

Metal Sonic EX: Ignore him. Read and Review or I shall be forced to slap you. Numerous times.


	9. Scene Nine: Greedy Game

Close Companions: The Movie

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, Ristar, Vectorman, or anything that pertains to any of their worlds. Nor do I own any of the music mentioned and/or used in this fanfic. If I did, I'd be busy publishing my new recording of the Spanish One Winged Angel. However, in reality, I do not. Reality sucks. So don't sue me.

At long last, the Greedy battles have arrived! In this chapter, the first fight will be somewhat of an adaptation from the game. The second one is one I came up with myself. In the next chapter, I've got something somewhat surprising for you. Mainly because it's another huge storyline change. Anyways, I think I've blabbered enough! And now, the Greedy battles!

* * *

Scene Nine

Greedy Game

* * *

Sonic and Ristar began laughing their heads off. "Some kaiser! We beat within five minutes last time!" Greedy slammed his hands down to his side and got that unmistakably deranged look in his eye. Shadow started, as did Vectorman and Adahan. All eyes turned to Greedy. "They did?" Greedy remained silent for what felt like an eternity. "Yes…" Everyone remained silent before everyone in the room began laughing their heads off. Kneecaps even joined in. Greedy got his deranged look and something black began glowing in his hand. "You will all pay for this insult!" With that, he threw his hand into the air.

(Boss Theme)

(Ristar (Sega Genesis, Gamecube, PS2) - Theme of Kaiser - Greedy Game begins playing)

(Remixes - 3)

The black glow flew from his hand and, in a purple blur, disappeared. The glow split into five ball-shaped things. They turned into little orb things with two smaller orbs for legs. Sonic smirked and destroyed them all in a single spin-dash. Greedy reappeared near the shaft. He somehow shifted himself to the wall, then to the cell, and finally to his chair at about half of Sonic's speed.

He then threw his arms into the air and a ring of the black glows surrounded Greedy. One by one, they were thrown at the two friends and they dodged all of them. Greedy shifted around the room again and Ristar caught him in a head-butt. It knocked him backwards and he disappeared in a purple blur.

He appeared near the cage and he threw a glance at Vectorman before creating a new ring of black glows. Vectorman, in the meantime, was still trying to figure out the question that the world wanted to know. _Which one? Which one? I swear, when Aura created me, she could have at least let me know which one was my pinky finger…_ The friends easily dodged the orb ring and Greedy was about to create another one when Sonic hit him with a spin-dash. Ristar caught him in mid-air and head-butted him.

Greedy disappeared and reappeared at his throne-like chair. He made two rings of orbs appear and he began throwing them at the group. Shadow and Knuckles were still devising a plan of escape. "So, how do we get the emerald now?" Shadow shrugged. "I dunno. But, I don't think that shorty had it." Inonsis, who just regained consciousness, somehow heard this. "I heard that." This caused everyone to stop what they were doing and look at the shaft.

Sonic took advantage of this and he spin-dashed Greedy. Again, Ristar caught him and he head-butted Greedy for good measure. When he landed, he got that look in his eye and hurled his cape off of his body.

(A.N. For those of you who have played _Ristar,_ this is my favorite part of the battle. For those of you who haven't played it, this is where things speed up. So pay attention.)

Greedy vanished and reappeared in the center of the room. He threw his hands in front of him and a everyone heard a weird noise. Sonic and Ristar looked at each other, then broke in a mad dash for the cell. Sonic grabbed on and Ristar managed to grab Sonic's feet just as a small black hole portal thing opened up in front of Greedy. The two friends began lifting off of the ground. The captives were beginning to slide towards the hole too. Vectorman snapped his fingers and, somehow, they all stopped sliding. Adahan, in case you're wondering had burrowed underground and decided to check up on Inonsis.

He'd forgotten that Awaueck and Itamor had been thrown down there earlier, so he was having problems of his own. "Ow! Hey! Stop throwing your stupid ice bombs at me!" Itamor paused, looked at his ice bombs, shrugged, and continued pelting Adahan with them.

Back on the top floor, Ristar's arms began getting longer and longer. "This is a really bad strain on my arms!" Greedy glared at Ristar. "Be thankful that I haven't dragged your whole body in by now!" Ristar got an idea. "Hey, Vectorman! Mind helping us?" Vectorman looked, shrugged, and shot a ball of energy from his palm. This knocked Greedy backwards and the two friends fell to the floor. Greedy hit the wall and fell to the floor. He shook his head and looked at Vectorman. "Advanced Earth Technology."

Greedy growled and disappeared. He appeared almost next to Sonic and he shot a lightning bolt from his hand, the force knocking him backwards. Sonic somehow managed to dodge the attack, only to have Greedy appear next to him again. Ristar head-butted him and Sonic spin-dashed him while he was still in the air. Greedy disappeared and a cry was heard from the shaft. When Greedy reappeared, Adahan came flying out of the shaft and his armor began to blow up when he landed.

Adahan jumped out of the armor and it blew to pieces. He then crawled between the bars of the cell and fell down. "Adahan? What happened?" Adahan looked at Sally. "Well, let me put it this way. Ice bombs and really bad singing don't mix." Everyone heard an annoyed squawk from the shaft, no doubt Awaueck.

Sonic spin-dashed Greedy and he shot another lightning bolt from his hand. Ristar dodged this and Greedy shot another before either of then could react. Sonic narrowly missed it and Ristar caught Greedy in the final head-butt.

(Ristar (Sega Genesis, Gamecube, PS2) - Theme of Kaiser - Greedy Game fades out)

As Greedy was thrown backwards, he cried, "THIS CAN'T BE POSSIBLE!" He landed on the ground, bounced, stopped on his chest, and just lay there.

The two friends gave each other a high-five each other and Vectorman spoke up. "It's a new record! Your time was 3:42:03!" Ristar and Sonic gave each other another high-five and turned to Vectorman. "How's that lock coming?" Vectorman paused and looked at the two. "I could have broken this the moment I stepped into this room." Everyone just stared at Vectorman. "Then… Why didn't you?" Vectorman pointed to Greedy's limp figure. "Would you rather had your friends out here with a black hole?" Sonic and Ristar remained silent. "Point proven. Anyways, he's beaten now. So, let's go!" Vectorman glanced in Greedy's direction. "No he isn't."

Everyone turned around and saw Greedy climbing to his feet. "I admit. I've underestimated you. But, rest assured. This will not happen again." He did something that everyone but Sonic and Ristar didn't expect. He actually began lifting off of the ground! When he was hovering in the air, his cape began blowing behind him and he got a ticked-off look in his eyes. "Now it's time that I make you two regret EVER BEING BORN!"

(Boss Theme 2)

(The Lion King (Sega Genesis, Game Gear) - To Die For begins playing)

(Remixes - 1)

Greedy vanished and reappeared over Sonic's head. He shot a lightning bolt and the force sent him to the ceiling. He vanished just as Sonic dodged. Greedy reappeared on the ground and shot two thunderbolts that made him slide to the wall. Again, greedy vanished and Sonic barely managed to dodge. Greedy popped up above Vectorman's head, who swiftly jumped out of the way. Greedy shot two thunderbolts at the ground and proceeded to move backwards. Ristar interrupted this attack and Greedy bounced in mid-air.

He reappeared, after vanishing, in the middle of the room. He then threw his arms to either side of him. "Let's turn things up a notch!" A black hole appeared in front of each of Greedy's hands. Ristar and Sonic narrowly managed to grab onto Ristar's feet. Ristar knew that with two black holes, he wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer. So, he let go. "ARE YOU INSANE!" A star handle appeared and Ristar managed to grab it as he flew towards Greedy. He began spinning, even faster than he did because of the momentum that he had. When he let go, he crashed into Greedy's gut, knocking him out of his attack.

(The Lion King (Sega Genesis, Game Gear) - To Die For pauses)

Sonic, who'd Ristar had carried on the abnormally fast trip, began stumbling around. He turned to Ristar and pointed a finger in his face. "IF YOU **EVER** DO THAT WITHOUT WARNING ME AGAIN, I'LL… Aw, geez. I've got to go!" He ran to the shaft and Vectorman leaned his head back. "Bombs away!" Everyone turned in disgust as Sonic hurled. Meanwhile, downstairs…

"So, how do we get back up there?"

"…"

"I can't come up with a plan all by myself, you know."

"…"

"Well, actually I could. But…"

"…"

Inonsis turned to Itamor and found that he, along with Awaueck, were busy sleeping. He looked up when he heard 'Bombs away!'. "What?" Let's just say that he turned to a small, blue, evil genius to a puke green, small, smelly, evil genius within seconds. Itamor and Awaueck woke with a start when this happened. They scooted away from him and Ristar began walking towards Sonic. "I'm fine." A sudden shout caught everyone's attention. "Well, I'm not! I'm covered in stomach contents!"

Sonic stood up and Ristar smirked. "Right on top of Inonsis too! Nice one!" Sonic gave Ristar a weak high-five and Greedy interrupted. "Are you done yet?" They turned and saw Greedy, arms folded, tapping his foot impatiently. "It's about time."

(The Lion King (Sega Genesis, Game Gear) - To Die For resumes)

Ristar jumped and grabbed another star handle. _This seems pretty effective…_ He called to Sonic, who was averting his gaze. "Sonic! You get me a straight shot at him and I'll finish the rest!" Sonic nodded and Greedy summoned two more black holes. Sonic managed to spin-dash behind Greedy's chair before the black holes got to intense for him to resist their pull.

He hid until he felt the pull subside. Then, he darted out from behind his chair and spin-dashed Greedy in the back of the head. "NOW!" Ristar released and slammed into Greedy, sending him into the throne-like chair. Ristar began spinning again and Greedy shot a chain of one, then two, and finally two more thunderbolts. He summoned two more black holes and Sonic darted behind the chair again. This time, he heard an odd noise. "Uh oh." He managed to dart to and grab the cell bars, just seconds before the throne-like chair was ripped from the ground and began spinning around the room.

It narrowly missed Sonic and Shadow called out to him. "Hey, Sonic! Having fun yet?" Sonic smirked. "Tons and tons of it!" When Greedy's black holes disappeared, the chair went flying out of the window. "We're lucky. If the forcefield wasn't activated, we'd all be dead by now!" Sonic spin-dashed Greedy and he flew into the air. "Now, Ristar! Finish him!" Ristar released, sailed into Greedy's chest, and sent him flying out of the window.

(The Lion King (Sega Genesis, Game Gear) - To Die For fades out)

"YOU'LL ALL PAY FOR THIS! AAAAAHHHHH!"

Greedy Sonic and Ristar ran to the window in time to see Greedy hit the roof of a building outside of his actually base. "Oh! That looked like it hurt." They looked at each other. "Nah!" They gave each other another high-five and began walking to Vectorman. "Now he's beaten!" Vectorman then shouted and it startled everyone. "GOT IT!" Sonic stared at Vectorman. "You do?" Vectorman nodded and held up his hand. "Yup! This one is my pinky finger!" He began wiggling the finger that was farthest left. "Um, okay."

Vectorman wrapped his pinky around the lock. "Remember when I said that I could break this thing with my pinky?" Everyone nodded. In one swift motion, he ripped the lock from the cell door and sent it flying across the room. "I wasn't lying." While everyone stared at the newly-removed lock, Vectorman slid the curved piece of metal out of the cell.

When everyone was out, Sally ran up to Sonic and nearly crushed his ribcage with a hug. "Sonic! I'm so sorry for not listening to you before!" Sonic shrugged. "No biggie. Besides, this is what I was thinking about shortly before all of this happened." Shadow started and pulled of his shoe. "I just remembered something." Knuckles looked at him. "What?" Shadow pulled a small Chaos Emerald out of his shoe. "I had a spare." Knuckles' face turned red. "You mean that we could have gotten out of here earlier!" Shadow sweatdropped. "Yeah, I guess."

Sonic looked at Shadow, who slipped his shoe back on. "Let me see that." Shadow tossed it to him and Sonic whipped out a second one. "You had one too!" Sonic nodded.

"Yeah. Swiped it from Inonsis." Mina paused for a second. "That reminds me…" Meanwhile, Inonsis had somehow found a towel and wiped his face off. 'I swear! One more thing like this and I'm outta here!" he then heard someone enter the room. He turned around and his pupils grew small. "Uh oh."

Back up on top, Vectorman snapped his fingers. Seconds later, his ship came crashing through the same wall that Sonic and Ristar had made their entrance. "Guys, allow me to be the first to say this: Let's get out of here!"

* * *

In the next chapter, Sonic and the gang get an unwanted departing gift and a certain somebody is reunited with the last two people he ever thought he'd see again.

* * *

Sonic: Really? Is it Batman?

Metal Sonic EX: Yes. And no. It's not Batman.

Sonic: Is it George Bush?

Metal Sonic EX: No.

Sonic: Bill Gates?

Metal Sonic EX: No!

Sonic: The Olsen Twins?

Metal Sonic EX: Be quiet or I'll do something cruel and inhumane to you!

Sonic: Eep!

Metal Sonic EX: That's better. Now, Read and Review… -begins talking like Mr. Burns from The Simpsons- Or I'll release the hounds!


	10. Scene Ten: Escape From Valdi

Close Companions: The Movie

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, Ristar, Vectorman, or anything that pertains to any of their worlds. Nor do I own any of the music mentioned and/or used in this fanfic. If I did, I'd be sticking myself in a room with three rabid badgers and some week-old meatloaf for no obvious reason. However, in reality, I do not. Reality sucks. So don't sue me.

In this chapter, one character will be reunited with the last two people he ever expected, Eggman's ship reaches Mobius, Shadow plans a clever counterattack, and prior to all of this, an old friend comes back for one final farewell battle. This is also another big storyline twist. I've just dimmed it down to something that is half-believable. So, here it is! Chapter ten!

* * *

Scene Ten

Escape From Valdi

* * *

As if to respond to this, the room began flashing orange and an alarm began blaring. "Oh dear." Antoine began freaking out. "We are all going die! Poof ed! No more us!" Sonic threw an annoyed glance at Antoine. "No. You're gonna 'poof ed' if you don't get on this thing!" Antoine paused momentarily to see that everyone, with the exception of Sonic and Ristar, had gotten onto the ship. Antoine made his famous 'Eep' noise and he rushed onto it.

The doors began closing as Sonic smashed the emeralds together, becoming Super Sonic. Ristar released himself after circling the star handle numerous times. Instead of blasting off, he just floated there like Super Sonic did.

Vectorman pushed a few buttons and shouted "And we're outta here!" Sure enough, seconds later, the ship was flying through space and away from Greedy's Space City. However, when Sonic and Ristar looked back, they noticed something wrong. "Hey Vectorman. Does this seem weird to you?" Vectorman looked back and saw that the space city was quivering, but not exploding.

"I guess." Vectorman's gaze returned to his console. "What do you mean 'you guess'?" Vectorman continued to fiddle with numerous knobs and dials. "I mean I find it odd that its going to implode on itself." Everyone started. "Implode?" Sure enough, it did. Seconds after this outburst, the entire space city imploded and the debris began spinning into the center of a giant black hole portal. And guess who was in the middle of it.

"Well well. Back for more, eh?" Yes sir, Greedy was hovering in the center of the portal, his eyes flashing with sheer hatred of the two 'brats'. "I'm not done yet!" Sonic muttered, "Yeah. I can kinda see that." Then he looked back as the ship's engine began making funny noises. "Hey guys!" Ristar turned his head. "What'd we do?" Vectorman looked behind him. "Remember when you can crashing into the space city when I told you not to?" Ristar and Sonic nodded. "Good. It's because of this that the is going to break down."

Everyone started again. "WHAT!" Vectorman winced. "It's not going to break down right away. First, it'll make funny noises." Sonic looked at Ristar and vice versa. "Then, it'll begin sputtering out flames." The engine began sputtering and small embers shot out of them. "Next, we'll stop all together." The ship slowed to a stop. "And finally, my favorite part." The ship slowly began to drift backwards. "We'll start being pulled into the vast emptiness that is the black hole." Antoine suddenly fainted for no reason and Mina gasped. "Are you sure?" Vectorman pointed behind him. The black hole was becoming slightly bigger in the rear window. "You tell me."

Ristar whirled around and started to try to push the ship in the other direction. "Sonic! You deal with Greedy! I'll try and stall this!" Vectorman came flying around the corner and joined him. "As will I." Sonic nodded and flew towards Greedy, who began laughing maniacally. "Ha ha ha ha ha! You came stop me! If I go, I'll take you and your friends with me!"

(Boss Theme 3)

(Dragonball Z - Super Buu Theme begins playing)

Greedy clenched his hands into fists, separated them, and smashed them together, releasing a huge barrage of thunderbolts at Sonic. He easily dodged it and the attack brushed past the ship. A crackling was heard by the engine and they sprung to life again. "All right! Greedy actually did something worthwhile!" Ristar beamed and Greedy shot another thunderbolt, which completely missed Sonic and hit the engines. They sputtered and died again. Vectorman looked at Ristar. "You just had to say something, didn't you?"

Sonic dodged Greedy's attacks and slammed Greedy so hard, it nearly sent him hurtling into his own portal. This gave Sonic an idea. He flew around the portal, which, for some reason, didn't affect Super Sonic. He managed to dodge Greedy's attacks again and another slam would do it. He flew back to the ship, which was now closer than ever to the portal. He shot towards Greedy and he was countered by the last person he expected. "Ristar! What are you doing?"

Ristar looked strangely sure about this. "Vectorman told me to intercept you. With the ship this close to the portal, it'll be sucked in if you finish Greedy off." Sonic just gaped at him. "Besides…" Ristar smirked. "Can't let you finish him off without me." Sonic chuckled at this. "A glory hog until the very end, I see." Ristar pointed at Sonic. "You're hardly one to talk! As a matter of fact, who better to show you up at the thing you do best than me!" Sonic scoffed. "So what? You're challenging me to a race? As in a race with FEET?"

Ristar nodded and was going to say something had it not been for Greedy's interruption. "Are you done yet?" This was a lot closer than it should be. As a matter of fact, when they turned their heads, they were face-to-face with Greedy. "Boo." Ristar raised an eyebrow and a familiar voice said "Boo yourself!" Vectorman tackled Greedy, sending him flying backwards.

"Why are you here? What about…" Vectorman pointed to the ship which was a lot farther away than it was last time. "It's called hyperspace." Ristar started. "But with a hyperspace, you could wind up anywhere in the universe!" Vectorman nodded. "Mastering hyperspace was one of the things included in Advanced Earth Technology." Vectorman's hand flashed and he flew towards Greedy. "You two deal with the ship!" The two friends looked at each other shrugged, then turned and headed towards the ship.

Vectorman got within range of Greedy and fired a bolo-like shot at him. Greedy dodged this, only to get hit with a second one. Vectorman's hands flashed again and this time, he began shooting a rapid stream of shots. Greedy was hit numerous times and finally noticed how close he was to the portal so he backed up only to get knocked back by both Sonic and Ristar. He was sent flying backwards into the portal and all three of them flew away from the portal as Greedy was sucked in.

(Dragonball Z - Super Buu Theme fades out)

"I'll get you for this! You won't get away with this! You'll pay! You'll all pay! AAAAAHHHHH!" Greedy began spiraling around in the center of the portal before disappearing altogether. The portal itself grew thinner and thinner until in spun itself out of existence.

Antoine regained consciousness about now and he peeked over the little window in the back of the ship. "We are alive? We have not splat ed?" Sally shook her head. Rotor explained. "Sonic, Ristar, and Vectorman all pitched in to defeat Greedy. Antoine began dancing around saying "We haven't splat ed!" over and over again. When Vectorman managed to drag the two friends into the cockpit, Antoine ran up and hugged Sonic. "We haven't splat ed!" Sonic just looked at him weird. "Okay. I'm getting uncomfortable now."

After flying through space for a while, Ristar pulled Sonic into the corner. "You said that Tails lost a couple of 'friends' years ago, right?" Sonic nodded. "Well, I'm not too sure of the details, but they're here." Sonic started. "Here?" Ristar nodded. "They appeared about two days ago. They seemed to know who you where when I mentioned you." Sonic smirked slightly. "Well, I wouldn't doubt it. After all, when I was blown halfway across the galaxy, I ran into them. They were eluding the government. Last I saw of them, I managed to make their government think that Amadeus had escaped from the planet."

Ristar nodded and Vectorman said, "Next stop: the Valdian nebulae!" Ristar and Sonic stood up and saw the nebulae not-to-far ahead of them. "That's where they are." Ristar muttered under his breath so that only Sonic could hear. After a few seconds, they found a floating platform that was similar to the Floating Island. Vectorman landed and the group slowly left the ship. Vectorman poked his head around the back of the ship.

"Wonderful." Sonic raised an eyebrow. "What?" Vectorman began counting everybody's head until he snapped his fingers. 'It's your little black hedgehog friend." Everyone began looking around and they soon found that Shadow was nowhere in sight. "Where'd he go?" Vectorman shrugged. "Don't know. But wherever he went, he took one of my engines with him."

What happened next, no one, with the exception of Sonic and Ristar, expected. Two tall Mobian foxes walked out of a nearby building. The first, who was male, was dressed like an army official. He had a blue jacket on and an eyepatch covered his left eye. The second, who was female, was wearing a large pink dress. She looked almost exactly like Tails and that was probably the cause of what happened next.

Tails froze when he saw them and vice versa. "Mom… Dad…" The male gasped and the female began running towards him. "MILES!" Tails **HATED** being called that, but he didn't care. He ran towards the woman and they met halfway, Tails jumping into her arms when they reached each other. They were both crying a river of tears. "Mom! It is you!" They embraced deeply and the male began walking towards them. "Miles! I thought we'd never see you again!"

When the male reached them, he joined the embrace. "Miles! My God! But, what are you doing here?" Vectorman broke the silence. "I hate to interrupt this tear-jerking reunion, but I've still got a missing engine, which I'd love to have back." Everyone looked at Vectorman and Adahan sweatdropped. "Party pooper." Vectorman shrugged. "What can I say? I've never been that emotional anyways. But, then again, why expect an android to have feelings?"

The male looked around and finally noticed Sonic. "Sonic…" He smirked. "Don't look at me. As much as I'd love to have done this, credit goes to Greedy for forcing me here." The male nodded and Ristar walked towards them. "Allow me to introduce Amadeus and Rosemary Prower!" Sally smiled. "So, you're Tails' parents." Amadeus nodded. "So, now what? Any ideas on what we do next?" Rotor's question was answered by Vectorman. "Here's an idea. Why don't we get my engine back from that two-timer?" Sonic looked at Vectorman. "I know Shadow pretty well. He probably had a reason for taking it." Vectorman shrugged. "I guess. But, by him doing that, he's given me a reason for sticking my foot up his rear end."

Sonic sweatdropped and Vectorman started. "Well well. We were just talking bout you." He walked into the ship, pushed a few buttons, and stopped in the doorway. "Okay. Go ahead, thief." When Shadow started talking this time, everyone could here it. "I'm not a thief. Just listen, okay? I'm at the Space Colony ARK and I can see Eggman's ship from the window." This made everyone start. "I took the engine because I don't have all of the Chaos Emeralds. So, I figured that a bit of your 'Advanced Earth Technology' would help." Vectorman looked at Sonic, who smirked. "What do you the emeralds for?" Shadow chuckled. "Simple. I'm going to shoot Eggman's ship down with the Eclipse Cannon."

Everyone started, even Vectorman. "Are you insane?" Shadow laughed. "Perhaps. But I'm still going to try it." Vectorman nodded and a blue box appeared in front of his eyes. "Okay. Can you see me or something that looks like me?" Shadow made an 'uh' noise. "Well… Oddly yes." Vectorman nodded again. "Okay. Don't be disturbed or something like that. I'm projecting myself into the ARK. Now, let's see…" Vectorman began acting like he was typing something. "Here we go. Hold still… And… FIRE!"

Despite that Vectorman was projecting the sounds he heard from his head, the sound of the Eclipse Cannon firing was deafening. An explosion was heard and Vectorman began humming. "Let's see… Oh boy!" Sonic took a step towards Vectorman. 'What?" Vectorman sighed. "Eggman is already on Mobius. His ship was just a decoy. There wasn't anything on or in it." Sonic crossed his arms. "This isn't good." Vectorman shook his head. 'No it isn't. When I fired it, I lost contact with Shadow."

Amadeus looked determined however. "Why don't we meet him on Mobius?" Vectorman looked at him. "I like the way you think. All aboard! We're heading out!" Tails looked up at his mom. "What about you guys?" Amadeus shrugged. "I guess we could come along. After all, it's only a matter of time before the government starts looking for me around here." Tails let out a 'Yay!' and Adahan called to them. "Come on! We don't have all day! Cute orange armadillos get shotgun!"

Adahan ran onto the ship and Sonic walked on with the Prower family. "I guess you didn't tell him, did you?" Tails seemed confused and Sonic noticed this. "I met with your parents months ago. The only reason I didn't tell you was because they didn't want me to." Tails nodded, understandingly. When everyone was in, Vectorman let out a yell. "YEEHAW! Here we go! Hold on tight cause we're going to Mobius faster than Sonic himself!" Sonic started. "You mean that we're…" Vectorman nodded. "Yup. Let's hyperspace!" Everyone started at this. "NO!" Too late. Vectorman pushed the button, the ship stretched forward, and the ship shot through space so fast, they all disappeared in a split-second.

* * *

Well, that's another chapter in the bag! That reunion scene was actually easier than I thought it would be! Imagine that! Anyways, the next chapter will be the Warhead battle.

I don't think that I mentioned this before, so I'll mention it now. _Vectorman_ and _Vectorman 2_ levels have a time limit. When time runs out, no matter what you're doing, you blow up into a thousand of spheres. It's not quite like Megaman, but it's a good comparison.

* * *

Sonic: Since when was Megaman in this fanfic?

Metal Sonic EX: -hits Sonic in the head with a frying pan- Since you became unconscious!

Sonic: -unconscious-

Metal Sonic EX: Ah well. Read and Review or bad things will happen.


	11. Scene Eleven: Twist & Shout

Close Companions: The Movie

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, Ristar, Vectorman, or anything that pertains to any of their worlds. Nor do I own any of the music mentioned and/or used in this fanfic. If I did, I'd be surfing Ebay for the sole reason of seeing what absolutely insane stuff I could buy. However, in reality, I do not. Reality sucks. So don't sue me.

In this chapter, the captives are reunited with loved ones, Vectorman learns of Warhead's revival, and a horrifying secret is learned, one that will push Vectorman to the edge. Just a reminder, I have only owned Issue #68 of the Sonic series Archie comics. I've also recently learned of a character known as Ash the Mongoose. From what I hear, Sonic and him don't exactly see eye-to-eye. So, I'll use this to my advantage. Anyways, here is chapter eleven!

* * *

Scene Eleven

Twist & Shout

* * *

A hole opened up in the space and time continuum outside the atmosphere of Mobius. Vectorman's ship came flying out of it and it screeched to a halt, throwing everyone, except Vectorman, backwards. "OW! What the heck!" Adahan looked up in annoyance. "What are you trying to do? Give us whiplash?" Vectorman looked behind him. "Everyone okay?" Moan and groans rose up and Vectorman sighed. "Let me put it this way: Is everything still intact? Like body parts and all." Everyone began muttering 'Yes,' and whatnot.

Vectorman beamed and he started when he saw a sparkle from a nearby space colony. "So, that's ARK. Impressive. Not as impressive as what we came up with, but still impressive." Shadow stopped a short distance from the ship and everyone continued on to Mobius without much talk. Shortly, they got within sight of Knothole Village and people who didn't know what had happened began freaking out.

"We're under attack!"

"Quick! Get ready!"

"I'll bet that hedgehog has something to do with this!"

People near the weird mongoose stopped and looked at him weird. However, the ship never reached Knothole. It's behind suddenly blew up and the ship slowly began descending. Back in the ship, things weren't going so well.

"We're all gonna die!"

"Why us?"

"Be quiet!"

"Why'd it have to be me? I never did anything wrong!"

"Shut up!"

Vectorman began turning the ship and a city came into view. "This is gonna…" The ship landed and skidded towards the city. Thankfully, it stopped before hitting any buildings. The door opened and everyone inside bailed out. "I swear! You'll kill us yet!" Vectorman was still in a bit of a shock. "…suck." Everyone from Knothole gasped and one mongoose began running towards them. "Mina!" Mina started and looked up in time to be nearly crushed with a hug. "Momma!"

The weird mongoose walked up and looked at Sonic. "What'd ya do this time?" Sonic frowned. "I didn't do a thing, Ash." Ash, Mina's boyfriend, dressed like a rock star, weird shirts, spiked bracelets, and all. didn't like Sonic ever since he got back from being blown halfway across the universe. They didn't get along **at all!** Ristar looked at Ash. "What's with you?"

Ash looked at the shooting star as he landed. "The question should be: Who are you? I didn't know the freak show was in town." Ristar and Adahan started and Sonic got ticked. "Okay! You know what, Ash! I've just about had it with you insulting my friends!" Ash looked apathetically at Sonic. "I thought you didn't have anything to do with this." Sonic's face grew red with anger, but that was soon remedied. "Who are you?"

All eyes turned to Vectorman as he walked out of the ship. "Great. Another addition to the local freak show." Adahan stomped up and poked Ash in the leg. He started and looked down at him. 'What the…" Adahan looked almost as ticked as Sonic was. "Just who are you calling a freak? Why I outta knock some sense into you, mister Ash!" Ash scoffed. 'You don't scare me." Vectorman walked up. "Something tells me that you've got problems." Now Adahan scoffed. "Not as many as he's gonna have…"

Ash arched his neck back slightly to stare the orbot in the eyes. "I'm so intimidated." Vectorman grabbed Ash's arm, making him start. "You should be." Vectorman wailed Ash in the stomach and he fell to the ground in agony. "Son of a…" Vectorman cracked his robotic hands. "I rest my case. This freak doesn't take crap from anyone!" Sonic and Adahan spoke in unison. "Thank you!" Mina ran over to Ash's side, concerned. She cared for Sonic, but see didn't like it when him and Ash got into it. Ash muttered insults and Vectorman's arms went limp. "No…"

Everyone paused and looked. In the distance, people could see the peak of a giant, purplish tornado. "He can't be…" Bunnie finally spoke up after not speaking for like eight chapters. "You mean that Warhead fella? Yeah. Unfortunately, Greedy and Eggman rebuilt 'em." Vectorman just stood there and Ash finally pulled himself to his feet. Despite her pleads, Mina couldn't talk Ash out of walking up behind Vectorman with his fist raised. Vectorman suddenly screamed and slammed his fist into the side of the ship so hard, it busted right through the wall.

When this happened, Ash stopped and suddenly lowered his fist. Apparently, Vectorman could've punched a hole through Ash if he'd wanted to. Vectorman withdrew his hand and began talking with his nonexistent teeth clenched. "Initiate reconstruction of ships' main engine and side wall." Instantly, the engine and wall were covered in a green wire-frame pattern. Vectorman spun around and looked at Ash. "Where is that tornado coming from?" Ash just stood there in awe and finally, Vectorman stomped over and lifted him by his shirt collar. "I want answers and I want them NOW!" Ash got freaked and cried, "Station Square!"

Vectorman calmed down slightly and he replaced Ash on the ground, who took this opportunity to scramble away. "Thank you." Vectorman turned and began running towards Station Square, leaving behind a bewildered group. Sally turned to the others. Antoine, Rotor, Bunnie, Miss Echidna, and Mina, you guys stay here. We'll follow him." With that, Sonic, Sally, Tails, his parents, Ristar, Adahan, and Knuckles ran off. Lara-Le called out to her son. "Be careful!" Knuckles shouted back, "I'm always careful," and Adahan suddenly paused. He turned around, looked at Ash, raised his hands, and hissed. Ash cried out and hid behind Mina. Adahan let out a, "He he…" before continuing his pursuit of the others.

When the Freedom Fighters caught up with Vectorman, he'd reached the outskirts of Station Square and the tornado was **A LOT** bigger than it'd first appeared. Vectorman began to swiftly move towards it and Sonic trying convincing him not too. "Don't do it, Vectorman! You…" Vectorman stopped and spun around to look at Sonic. "I let Earth down once. I won't do it again!" With that, he began sprinting towards the tornado as Ash and Mina ran up. "Guys! What are you doing here? I told you to stay at Knothole!" Mina looked at Sally. "Vectorman's my friend. I wouldn't feel right not being here when he needs us."

Ash looked around nervously and he finally found Adahan inching closer and closer to him. Ash walked a few steps away and Adahan continued moving towards him. "Um… Little help here…" Everyone heard him, but only Mina and Sally looked at him. Sonic suddenly called out to Vectorman. "How are you gonna stop him? Vectorman? Vectorman!" Vectorman didn't listen, but instead, he jumped up and was instantly swept away by the tornado.

(Vectorman (Sega Genesis, PC) - Final Boss Theme begins playing)

Vectorman began spinning around at swift speed as TVs, cars, and even a few fire hydrants began circling him. Vectorman react by shooting balls of energy from his hands which knocked the obstacles away. Shortly, Vectorman was halfway to the top of the cyclone when sudden gusts of wind caused the group watching to raise their arms defensively. Dirt, tree branches, sometimes even the trees themselves flew around and nearly beamed a few of them in the head.

Vectorman's mind was focused on thing and one thing only: the destruction of Warhead. Almost as if to answer Sonic's question of where Warhead was, a large black form became visible from inside the tornado. Everyone started when this happened and Ash freaked out again. "What the heck is that thing!" Sonic frowned at the form. "That could quite possibly be a bigger threat than Eggman." Vectorman continued spinning to the top of the tornado and suddenly, crunches were heard from the city floor.

Everyone gasped as four large roofs were torn from buildings and they began spinning to the top. Vectorman managed to place his feet on one and he rode them like an elevator to the top. When he did arrive, that unmistakable form appeared. "Warhead!" Warhead's lower torso was consumed in another, yet smaller tornado. He began spinning around, as if being spun around by his own tornado. He finally hunched over and threw his arms back, knocking Vectorman clear from the tornado.

"Vectorman!" Vectorman was prepared for this and he transformed into his Rocket Mode. When he reached the roof again, Warhead had stopped spinning around and his hands were in the air, one being brought forward as the other was pulling backwards. Warhead began laughing as he looked at the orbot's small figure. "So, you did come! I knew you would!" Vectorman clenched his fists and thrust a finger forward. "I suggest you end this now or I'll end it for you!"

Warhead began laughing louder as he threw a glance at the group of Mobians. A beeping began coming from Sally's coat and she started as she realized, for the first time since they left Knothole about two hours ago, that her handheld computer, Nicole, was in her possession. She whipped Nicole out and, instead of seeing the normal screen, they saw the last thing that they needed to see: a timer counting down.

_3:11:95…_

_3:10:42…_

_3:09:95…_

"Is that what I think it is? And is that guy's head a… OH, GREAT!" Ash's outburst didn't come as a surprise to many but they were still in shock about discovering the timer. "Vectorman!" Vectorman just barely managed to catch that and he turned to the Mobians as Warhead laughed. 'Don't bother. You'll just waste time. You see, on the way here, I activated the missile that is my head and I set it for two hours." Vectorman started and he silently cursed. "How long ago was this?" Warhead laughed again. **"About one hour and fifty-eight minutes ago!"**

Vectorman cursed out loud and he practically screamed at Warhead. "YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS! I WON'T LET YOU!" Warhead began laughing his head. "Then go ahead! Give me your best shot, android!"

_Time left until destruction of Mobius - 2:00:00…_

(Vectorman (Sega Genesis, PC) - Final Boss Theme restarts)

Warhead began circling the length of the tornado as Vectorman ran towards him. "HAVE IT YOUR WAY!" Vectorman leapt into the air and what happened next was like in slow motion. You see, the were the roofs on the left and right of the tornado's peak. Warhead was circling the middle, but that still left a huge hole for Vectorman to fall through. The Mobian group gasped and Vectorman aimed his feet at Warhead's eyes. The giant orbot reached back to swat Vectorman out of the air when Vectorman unleashed a powerful jet propulsion from the holes in the bottom of his feet. This blast got Warhead at almost pointblank range while Vectorman did a front-flip and landed on the same rooftop that he'd jumped from.

Parts of Warhead's head began to explode and, when it did, several parts of the missile's interior wire-frame was seen. Warhead looked behind him at the orbot and he swung both his fists as he spun around.

_Time left until destruction of Mobius - 1:51:13…_

Warhead reached his hand back and swept it forward in an attempt to knock Vectorman clear out of Station Square. When Warhead tried it again, Vectorman jumped on the arm, ran up it, and got Warhead in the face with another boot blast. Again, a little bit of Warhead's head blew up. A little bit more of the wire-frame was visible. Warhead spun his arms around again and continued his assault.

_Time left until destruction of Mobius - 1:44:58…_

Warhead thrust his fist forward and it knocked Vectorman off of the room, but he managed to grab the edge. He pulled himself up and nearly missed being punched again. His hands glowed for a second and Vectorman began shooting thick energy beams out of his hands. This blinded Warhead for a second and Vectorman got Warhead with a third boot blast.

_Time left until destruction of Mobius - 1:32:82…_

Warhead's head was about one-third destroyed and Vectorman began shooting the energy beams again. This time, Warhead deflected the shots with his large hand and he swung wildly with the other one. Vectorman was knocked backwards, but Vectorman regained his composure and managed a fourth boot blast.

_Time left until destruction of Mobius - 1:19:89…_

Warhead raised his hand above his head and he slammed it down on the roof that Vectorman just jumped from. The roof shattered into pieces and Warhead reached back to repeat the process. Vectorman jumped in the air and sort of dropkicked Warhead's face with a boot blast. Vectorman fell and used Rocket Mode to fly back to another rooftop. Warhead was about halfway beaten, but time was running out.

_Time left until destruction of Mobius - 0:58:99…_

Sonic and the others began sweating a cold sweat. "Um… If that timer runs out, we'll still survive. Right?" Ash didn't get a response and he gulped. "I was afraid of that…" Vectorman got onto the rooftop and Warhead smashed the roof next to him. Two roofs remained and Vectorman knew that he was running out of options. Vectorman's hands glowed again and this time, he began shooting bolo-like shots, the same ones he'd used on Greedy.

Warhead got ticked and he began to shoot small fireballs out of his eyes as well as swinging his fists around. Vectorman had difficulty getting close to him, but he managed another boot blast to the face. This time, all but few parts of Warhead's head was the wire-frame structure.

_Time left until destruction of Mobius - 0:42:63…_

Vectorman was hit numerous times by the increased flow of fireballs and he was almost pelted with a stray television. Vectorman began shooting energy beams that ricocheted as thy hit Warhead. The tornado had devastated Station Square by now and anyone who was still alive after it was lucky beyond all belief. The tornado had also began to inch closer to Knothole Village. Amadeus shouted over the roar of the tornado as he and everyone else shielded themselves from flying debris.

"What do we do!" Sonic looked over at them. "I don't know! We can't do anything right now, I guess!" Ash looked at Sonic in despair. "You mean to tell me that we're all going to stand here and die!" Sonic remained silent and Ash gulped again. "I was afraid of that…"

Vectorman managed to blind Warhead temporarily and he took advantage of this he jumped onto Warhead's head, then he hopped and shot himself back to a rooftop with a boot blast. This nearly finished Warhead off, but he still managed to hang in there.

_Time left until destruction of Mobius - 0:28:35…_

Vectorman managed to toss a glance at the Mobian group and, due to his Advanced Earth Technology, he saw that there wasn't much time. Vectorman ran up the roof, jumped and boot-blasted Warhead's head just as he smashed the third roof, and landed on the final one. Warhead's head now entirely consisted of the wire-frame design and fireballs were flying everywhere. Vectorman threw his hands to either side of him and numerous sparkles began circling his body as it hummed.

_Time left until destruction of Mobius - 0:15:57…_

Vectorman did his best to dodge the fireballs, but he was nearly knocked off of the roof numerous times. He knew that if he fell, he wouldn't make it back up in time. The Mobian group gulped and began counting down when the timer reaches ten.

"Ten…"

Vectorman began taking the direct blasts from the fireballs as he inched closer to Warhead.

"Eight…"

Warhead swung his fist and Vectorman had to move backwards to dodge it.

"Six…"

Vectorman began running the best he could towards the corrupted orbot's body.

"Four…"

Sonic and Sally hugged, as did Mina and Ash. Amadeus, Rosemary, and Tails all embraced each other too.

"Three…"

Vectorman inched closer and closer. His time was up and he knew it.

"Two…"

He threw his arms back and…

"ONE!"

No one knows who screamed, but no one cared either. They turned their heads when the giant light appeared consumed the crowd and the citizens of Knothole did the same thing as the entire planet was covered in a white flash. When the flash dimmed, Sonic looked up and let out a cry of surprise. "HE DID IT! I DON'T KNOW HOW, BUT HE DID IT!" He pointed and the Mobians cheered as Vectorman raised his hands and did a double peace sign.

_Time left until destruction of Mobius - 0:00:25… flash 0:00:25… flash 0:00:25…_

Warhead's body, arms, and head remained frozen in the same position as he continued to circle back and forth. But this time, his head was exploding. "WHAT! THIS CAN'T BE POSSIBLE! NNNNNNOOOOOO!" Vectorman noticed that the tornado was beginning to thin out, so he backed up to the end off the roof closest to Warhead. "Exit stage left!"

Vectorman got a running start and he leapt from the rooftop. He landed so hard, that his feet made huge impressions in the cement and he turned around to watch as Warhead's body exploded and plummeted to the ground. Warhead's body blew to pieces upon impact. Vectorman just stared at the fire and he turned to look at the sky. _Aura…_ He saw a twinkle in the sky. _I know that you'd be proud…_

(Vectorman (Sega Genesis, PC) - Final Boss Theme fades out)

Several Overlanders appeared and began to make their way over the wreckage of Station Square. When a crowd had assembled, they began clapping and cheering. Vectorman smirked as his Mobian friends joined in and several firefighters ran up and began putting the fire out. Vectorman turned and began walking back to where the grateful Mobian group stood.

Meanwhile, watching from not to far away, a shadowy figure began laughing. "So… Warhead and Greedy have fallen… Eggman's fall is only the inevitable, but perhaps Warhead could prove to be of some use to me… Yes… Warhead will help me in my quest of conquest… Ahahahahaha!"

* * *

Well, well… The odd spider finally reemerges and Warhead is beaten… In the next chapter, the group square off with Eggman and he's not too happy.

For those of you who don't know, _Twist & Shout_ is the name of the final level in _Vectorman_. There was a tornado level in _Vectorman 2_ that was called _Shout & Twist_, but that wasn't the final level.

* * *

Sonic: Shout and Twist… How original…

Metal Sonic EX: Yeah. I kinda agree with you.

Sonic: Really?

Metal Sonic EX: Of course not! -smashes Sonic with a school bus-

Sonic: Not… Cool… -dies-

Metal Sonic EX: Read and Review or I'll hire Bill Gates to kill you! Why? Because it's random!


	12. Scene Twelve: Incredible, Edible Eggman

Close Companions: The Movie

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, Ristar, Vectorman, or anything that pertains to any of their worlds. Nor do I own any of the music mentioned and/or used in this fanfic. If I did, I'd currently be hiring the Italian Mafia to hunt down those of you who have Read, but not Reviewed. However, in reality, I do not. Reality sucks. So don't sue me.

In this chapter, the gang squares off with the villain from the Sonic series. I do own the robot mentioned in this chapter, so unless you've got my permission, hands off! So, for now, chapter twelve!

* * *

Scene Twelve

The Incredible, Edible Eggman

* * *

"Vectorman! You did it!" Amadeus let out a sigh of relief as his wife and son hugged him. Mina's mom came running up and also embraced her daughter, just a lot harder.

"Momma…"

"Don't ever do something like this again! Do you hear me?"

Mina blushed slightly as Ash walked up to the worn-out android. "I guess I owe you an apology. Them too." He motioned to Ristar and Adahan, who smirked. "Well, maybe not the armadillo, but still…" Adahan got ticked. "Hey! Ya big meanie!" Before Ash could apologize, an explosion rang out. An odd-looking robot with a mace walked out of the smoke. "Eggman!" The evil genius laughed. "Hahahahaha! You're quite impressive, hedgehog! However, both Warhead and I knew that Greedy would fall. But Warhead himself? This is miraculous!" Vectorman and Sonic stepped forward. "Not as miraculous as the fireworks display you're about to put on!"

Eggman laughed evilly again. "Fools! You can't defeat me with the power I have! Behold!" The robot began glowing each of seven different colors. "The Chaos Emeralds!" Eggman laughed again. "Hahahahaha! Let's see what you've got, hedgehog!"

(Boss Theme)

(Sonic Advance 2 (Gameboy Advance) - Boss Theme begins playing)

Eggman raised the robot's mace above his head. "Egg Mace away!" Eggman shot the mace into the air and it landed not-to-far away from the startled group. Sonic instinctively took off like a flash and began circling the robot. Eggman raised a shield and fired a large laser from it. This nearly hit Sonic, but he managed to dodge it at the last second. Suddenly, without warning, an energy shot came out of nowhere, hit the Egg Mace in the head, and shot into the sky. "What the… Vectorman?"

Vectorman seemed prepped for anything. "What are you doing?" Vectorman would've smirked if he could've. "I'm helping you out. Besides, you deserve a break from taking on Greedy and the Buttmunch Squad." Sonic looked at him weird. "You're one to be talking. You just saved the planet from blowing up." Vectorman would've smirked again. "And I'm still ready for more." Sonic shrugged and Eggman cleared his throat. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything. I mean, killing Sonic isn't _that_ important to me."

Vectorman rolled his eyes. "Do me a favor and hold this." Vectorman pointed to a bent girder and Eggman reluctantly grasped it. "And…" Vectorman waved and Eggman immediately let go. "I'm not falling for that!" Vectorman chuckled. "Already have." He pointed to the girder again and everyone watching now noticed the girder trembling. A creaking noise was heard as it bent in two and Eggman looked up slowly to see the remainder of a construction sight fall on top of him. "I knew that that would get him. It always does."

As the girders went flying everywhere, the Egg Mace jumped into the air and shot the mace and Vectorman. To the astonishment of everyone, Vectorman stopped it with a single hand. "Is this it? I thought I'd get a workout. After all, you're an evil _genius_, right?" Eggman growled and shot another laser out of the shield. This, Vectorman swiftly dodged. "Now you're talking!" Vectorman shot an energy shot at Eggman's head and it was deflected into the sky again. By now, Sonic had snuck to right behind the Egg Mace's head and finally managed to break a hole for him to crawl into. However, Eggman heard this and spun around quickly, sending Sonic into the dirt.

"You could've been nice about it. WOAH!" Again, Sonic had to dodge the mace as it slammed into the ground where he'd just been. "Hold still, hedgehog!" Sonic smirked. "Sorry. Standing's not my style." Vectorman managed to get a boot blast into the Egg Mace's head and this threw him backwards a little bit.

Sonic managed to spin-dash to the open hole in the robot's head and crawl inside. Vectorman noticed this, so he decided to take it easy for now. He began dodging laser after laser and soon, he started wondering where Sonic was. Meanwhile, on the inside of the Egg Mace, Sonic had gotten tangled in some wires. "Well, this sucks." He suddenly heard some familiar chuckling. He turned and saw Eggman ready with that roboticizer hand of his. "Yes, it does."

He began reaching in for the kill and suddenly the windshield shattered. Eggman started and looked behind him to see a small armadillo. "Don't ask." Eggman walked over to the armadillo, picked him up with his other hand, and threw him out of the windshield. "And stay out!" He heard a chuckle and he looked behind him to see Sonic about to exit the interior. "If you insist." Eggman lunged for him, but ended up getting his arm tangled in the wires himself. "Curse you, hedgehog!" Sonic spin-dashed the Egg Mace's head and Vectorman boot-blasted it. This caused the Egg Mace to fall down, but it untangled Eggman.

Eggman quickly jumped to the controls, stood up, and fired the mace that was no longer attached to it's arm. "What the…" Vectorman began singing the newly-removed mace around. "Looking for something?" Eggman growled again. "Give me that!" Vectorman shrugged. "If you insist." He threw the mace at the robot and it heavily damaged it in the process. "Curse you all!" Vectorman beamed. "And curse you too." Another girder fell on the Egg Mace for seemingly no reason. "I hate hedgehogs, androids, and armadillos!" The Egg Mace began exploding and Eggman broke through the ceiling in a familiar hovership. "Don't think that this is over! Cause it's not! It's not over by a…" The robot exploded and it sent Eggman and his ship flying into the sky.

(Sonic Advance 2 (Gameboy Advance) - Boss Theme fades out)

Vectorman brushed his hands together. "Well, that was easy." Ristar pointed to a silhouette that emerged from the flames. "Yeah. And there's still more!" Everyone watched as the figure grew larger and larger until they could see the last person they expected. "Uranium!"

* * *

In the next chapter, the group learns the fate of Uranium and fights an even harder form of him. So, until then, Read and Review. Emphasize on review. 


	13. Scene Thirteen: Mass Radiation

Close Companions: The Movie

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, Ristar, Vectorman, or anything that pertains to any of their worlds. Nor do I own any of the music mentioned and/or used in this fanfic. If I did, I'd have at least one tap dancing squirrel at my disposal. However, in reality, I do not. Reality sucks. So don't sue me.

In this chapter, the gang squares off Uranium for the second time and he's a lot bigger. I'm going to try and finish as much of this as I can so that I can start a new fanfic. I'm probably going to do a chapter or possibly two before I let it be for a while. So, here's chapter thirteen!

* * *

Scene Thirteen

Mass Radiation

* * *

A much larger Uranium stood there and began laughing. "Well well. I was wondering when you'd get here. Now it's…" Shadow stepped forward and cracked his knuckles. "It's payback time, ugly." Uranium laughed as Vectorman sneaked over to the left. "We'll see about that."

(Ristar (Sega Genesis, Gamecube, Playstation 2) - Boss Theme - Crazy Kings begins playing.)

Uranium began by flexing his enormous muscles. Then, he picked up a street-lamp and threw it towards Shadow, who swiftly dodged it. Shadow pulled a Chaos Emerald out of nowhere and used Chaos Spear. This stalled Uranium long enough for Vectorman to get completely behind him. When Uranium picked up a nearby truck, Vectorman boot-blasted a leg and made the truck fall on Uranium's head. When Uranium fell on the ground, the truck's impact made him shrink a little bit. Afterwards, Uranium stood up charged towards Sonic and Ristar. Somehow, they managed to dodge and get an attack in. Uranium paused briefly before turning around and swinging his arm in Shadow's direction. Uranium picked up a large piece of rock and again, dropped it as Vectorman boot-blasted his leg.

Uranium shrunk a bit more, got up, and fired his arms like missiles at the android. He maneuvered around them and then threw a piece of rock at Uranium. It nailed him in the face, as did his arms when they came back. After his arms reattached themselves, Uranium shrunk again and stood up. Uranium furiously slashed the air with his arms and Shadow managed another Chaos Spear. Uranium then charged and flew into the air, landing with a loud crash. That shook the remainder of the city. The Overlanders that had been nearby by had hidden when Eggman had cam, but they watched on as the Mobians fought against the now short Uranium.

Uranium stood up and swung his arm in an uppercut maneuver and got pelted with another chunk of rock. Vectorman then used the boot blast again and toppled Uranium making another piece of rock fall on his face. Uranium shrunk back down to his normal size and stood up. Vectorman began shooting a rapid-fire gun as Uranium charged towards him. Vectorman jumped over him and activated a boot-blast in the process. This toppled Uranium and Vectorman finished him off when he then another totaled truck on top of him.

(Ristar (Sega Genesis, Gamecube, Playstation 2) - Boss Theme - Crazy Kings fades out.)

Uranium began exploding and, when the dust settled, a black hole portal opened up and dragged Uranium into it. Shadow smirked. "So much this 'alliance'." Sonic nodded. Vectorman stood forward. "I dunno. Something tells me we're not finished yet." Ristar looked at the android. "Like what?" Vectorman pointed. "Like that." Everyone turned and was shocked to see the wreckage of Warhead moving. The totaled orbot finally propped himself up and looked at the group. "We just don't get a break, do we?"

* * *

Yes, I know. That was most likely my shortest chapter to date, but it wasn't intended to be that big. Anyways, in the next chapter, Warhead rises again and squares off with Vectorman for the final time and the deadly alliance finally falls.

Sonic:688 words? My, we're getting lazy.

Metal Sonic EX: So?

Sonic: Whatever.

Metal Sonic EX: Read and Review or I'll make put you on the never-ending edition of Fear Factor!


	14. Scene Fourteen: Shout & Twist

Close Companions: The Movie

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, Ristar, Vectorman, or anything that pertains to any of their worlds. Nor do I own any of the music mentioned and/or used in this fanfic. If I did, I'd be sending my evil demon cat to obedience school just to see how long the people there last. However, in reality, I do not. Reality sucks. So don't sue me.

In this chapter, Warhead rises again and squares off with Vectorman for the final time and the deadly alliance finally falls. Well, I'm back to update this again. So, here's chapter fourteen!

* * *

Scene Fourteen

Shout & Twist

* * *

As Warhead balanced himself again, Vectorman cracked his robotic knuckles. "You don't know when to quit, do you?" Warhead just looked at him until a light surrounded his head. When his head reemerged, his head was in perfect condition and he propped his body up on one newly-rebuilt leg. "Yes, I do." As Warhead stood to his full height, Ash nearly wet himself because he was about three times Vectorman's height. Vectorman scoffed. "Whatever. Let's just get this over with." Warhead slammed one fist into the other. "I agree. Let's…"

Warhead lunged forward and swung his hand, narrowly missing Vectorman. He began unleashing large waves of energy shots at once and this temporarily blinded him. Vectorman used this opportunity to boot-blast his had, however, it only did half-damage. Then Vectorman noticed Overlander police approaching in cars, tanks, helicopters, and whatnot. Vectorman then got an idea and jumped on top of a tank. "Don't mind if I use this for a second." In a flash of light, the tank disappeared and the Overlanders inside fell to the ground. Vectorman jumped into the air, rearranged his body, and landed as an entirely different object. "What the…" _Tank mode activated._

(Vectorman 2 (Sega Genesis) - Cave 2 Tank begins playing)

Vectorman now had wheels and a large turret in front of his face. Warhead growled and swung at it. Vectorman flipped to the side and landed on his wheels. "Didn't think a tank could do that, now did ya?" Warhead roared and slammed a large fist into the ground. Vectorman aimed the turret at Warhead's head and fired a small, greenish missile. It exploded along with a small part of Warhead's head. Vectorman fired two more, but only one hit him. Vectorman then began rolling backwards, turning slightly as he moved on. Warhead then fired a barrage of fireballs at the tank and Vectorman did several flips in the air before landing on his wheels. Vectorman fired two missiles again and another part of Warhead's head broke apart. Vectorman was about to fire more when Warhead threw him into a pile of wreckage. Vectorman managed to flip himself back over as Warhead stomped up and tried it again. This time Vectorman fired a single missile, taking a third part of the nuke with it.

(Vectorman 2 (Sega Genesis) - Cave 2 Tank fades out)

Warhead stormed towards Vectorman as the tank crawled out of the pile of dirt and metal and continued to retreat. Vectorman then, in a brief flash of light, returned to normal and a horn appeared on his head. _Rhino mode activated._ As Warhead charged towards him, Vectorman intertwined his fingers around Warhead's. "You're getting on my nerves, android." Vectorman would've smirked if he had a mouth. "Ditto." Vectorman booted Warhead in the shin and then tackled him all the way into a building's remains several yards away. Warhead had one less part to his head as he reemerged. Vectorman tackled him from behind and boot-blasted his head in the process.

(Vectorman (Sega Genesis) - Disco begins playing)

As Warhead stood up, he slammed his hands together as his head was lifted up and began rotating. Vectorman understood and transformed yet again, this time into a small tornado. "Disco, anyone?" Everyone seemed confused until Warhead's head stopped rotating as it pointed at Vectorman and began shaking rapidly. "What the…" It then fired out a spark which caused electricity course across the ground towards Vectorman, who dodged it. Warhead's head then began rotating again and this process continued on for about two or three minutes before Warhead's head was lowered back onto his shoulders.

Vectorman also changed back to normal before shooting a series of lasers. This destroyed another part of Warhead's head and he continued his assault. Warhead punched at Vectorman several times before Ristar head-butted Warhead's leg, allowing Vectorman to boot-blast his head while he was distracted. Yet another piece of Warhead's head fell off and the infamous wire-frame pattern could now be seen. "Why you little…" Vectorman tripped Warhead by boot-blasting his leg. "Why, I'm a little pain in the rear, aren't I?" Warhead growled and swung a huge fist at Vectorman. Adahan began waving his arms around as Vectorman dodged them. "Ash! Hurry! Soccer time!" He curled into a ball when he understood what he meant. Ash backed up as Mina interjected. "Um… Ash…" She looked at Ash's cleated, steel-tipped shoes as he ran up and kicked Adahan towards Warhead. "Why you lousy rotten…" Adahan's body became surrounded in flame and that flame knocked off another chunk of metal off of Warhead's head upon impact.

Warhead shot another series of fireballs at Vectorman as Adahan resumed chasing Ash around. Vectorman fired another round of wave shots as yet another piece of metal fell off. The Overlanders just watched as Vectorman leapt into the air, boot-blasted Warhead's head for the final time, and begin exploding.

(Vectorman (Sega Genesis) - Disco fades out)

"You'll pay for this! AH!" Vectorman, including everyone nearby, took cover when Warhead exploded into a thousand pieces. Afterwards, the Overlanders and Mobians both began cheering and again, Vectorman looked to the sky before walking off. Meanwhile, the familiar spider was watching this. "Fools! So much for this 'deadly' alliance. Ha! I'll prove to be much more than they can handle! Hahahahaha!"

* * *

Again, this was shorter than I thought it would be, but it still works out. In the next chapter, an unexpected race for old time's sake takes place between two unlikely people.

Sonic: Why don't you update this that often anymore?

Metal Sonic EX: Probably because this si actually my least popular fanfic.

Sonic: So?

Metal Sonic EX: So, if no one reviews this story, then I won't write them out.

Sonic: Really?

Metal Sonic EX: No. Read and Review and I won't rip your heads off!

Sonic: Help me…


	15. Scene Fifteen: Race of the Century

Close Companions: The Movie

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, Ristar, Vectorman, or anything that pertains to any of their worlds. Nor do I own any of the music mentioned and/or used in this fanfic. If I did, I'd own every piece of Sonic the Hedgehog merchandise that would be made in the next five years. However, in reality, I do not. Reality sucks. So don't sue me.

In this chapter, an unexpected race for old time's sake takes place between two unlikely people. This was actually inspired by a remix of Desert Palace that I heard. Although most of it sounded nothing like Desert Palace, I still liked it. So, here's chapter fifteen!

* * *

Scene Fifteen

Race Of The Century

* * *

The group was now resting back at the Knothole Kingdom. People were celebrating the fall of the self-proclaimed 'deadly' alliance. Earlier, Vectorman had begun the reconstruction of Station Square with his technology. Afterwards, he went to the Space Colony ARK to reconstruct the half of the moon that Eggman had blown off. Everything was fine and dandy until Ristar asked Sonic something odd. "Would you like to try me in a race?" Everyone stopped and looked at him. "You're challenging me to a race?" Ristar nodded. "That's like a death sentence, you know." Ristar shrugged. "I know. I'd just like to try it for old time's sake." Sonic shrugged and agreed as Vectorman returned. "Well, that was fun. But why are those talking about a race?" Sally shrugged. 'Who knows. Ristar said that it's for old time's sake." Vectorman still seemed confused, but he agreed to be the referee.

Shortly, a long course about thirty miles long had been sealed off to allow the friends to race. They took their places and Sonic smirked as he looked at Ristar. "You're going to regret this." Ristar also smirked. "We'll see." Vectorman raised his hand. "On your mark…" They tensed up. "Get set…" Ristar smirked and shifted his weight. "GO!" In a split second, Sonic was off. When the dust settled, a few people were surprised to see Ristar just standing there. "I said go." Ristar shrugged and sat under a tree. "I know. I'm giving him a head start." Sally started. "You're giving _Sonic_ a head start?" Ristar nodded. "Yeah. About two minutes will do." Once that time elapsed, Ristar stood up. 'Now I start." Ristar spun around on a star handle and took off at twice Sonic's speed. "This is going to be good."

(Sonic R (Sega Saturn, PC) - Super Sonic Racing begins playing)

With Vectorman's 'Advanced Earth Technology', the group was transported to the finish line in the heart of Station Square. Meanwhile, Sonic had slowed slightly and was only halfway when he noticed something. "Where's Ristar?" He shrugged and continued until he heard a loud noise behind him. "That must be him now." Sonic took off at his fastest speed, but when Ristar reached him, he continued sailing right past. "That's not cool!" Ristar looked behind him and laughed as he placed his feet on the ground and began running. "See ya, Sonic!" Sonic growled and went slightly faster.

At the finish line, Vectorman was conversing with Tails about machines and stuff, Amadeus was reading a magazine that he'd found, and everyone else was waiting patiently for the competitors to arrive. Shortly, a sonic boom was heard. "Vectorman stood up and stretched. "Well, here comes Sonic." It was Sonic who first appeared, but he seemed frenzied. "What's with him?" Suddenly, Ristar, who was right on his tail, came up and went up to Sonic's side. At the last possible second, Ristar inched forward and stole the victory from Sonic. Sonic slowed to a jog then stopped, but Ristar continued onto the bleachers. "Ow." As Ristar. Sonic just looked at him before turning to Sonic. "The winner is Ristar." Sonic's eyes sunk in. "Are you sure?" Vectorman quickly checked his internal clocks. "I'm off. Sorry." Sonic sighed only to go back to his previous stance afterwards. "I'm a few milliseconds off, but it's not anything that would affect the results."

Sonic looked at Ristar and he smirked. "The speed of light is much faster than the speed of sound. Look it up next time." Sonic pointed at him and snarled. "I want a rematch! Do you know how long it took for me to get the title of fastest thing on the planet? And you just flushed it down the toilet!" As Sonic continued ranting, his friends, along with Ristar, laughed at his expense.

Later, Sonic got over it and began conversing with him again. It turns out that Ristar had wanted to race him since they first met and had practiced it everyday. Before the conversation could finish, Sally brought something up. "Hey, guys. Do you mind doing us a favor?" Ristar and Vectorman exchanged glances. "Not really." Sally continued. 'There's this place called the Oil Ocean Zone and I was wondering if you could help us change it back to what it once was." Ristar shrugged. "Sure. Why not?" So, it was settled. In the morning, the group would head to the Oil Ocean Zone and change it back into the lake that it once was.

* * *

Yeah, I know. This was another remarkably short chapter. The next one might be just as short, but I'm not positive yet. Anyways, in the next chapter, the group begins restoring the Oil Ocean Zone to it's previous state. Read and Review so I can sleep in peace.

Sonic - They're not listening.

Metal Sonic EX - I know…


	16. Scene Sixteen: Cleaning Up The Planet

Close Companions: The Movie

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, Ristar, Vectorman, or anything that pertains to any of their worlds. Nor do I own any of the music mentioned and/or used in this fanfic. If I did, I'd own every piece of Sonic the Hedgehog merchandise that would be made in the next five years. However, in reality, I do not. Reality sucks. So don't sue me.

In this chapter, the group begins restoring the Oil Ocean Zone to it's previous state. No boring introductory statements this time. So, here's chapter sixteen!

* * *

Scene Sixteen

Cleaning Up The Planet

* * *

Morning arrived and the group set out. Shortly, they arrived at an abandoned Eggman base. There was, quite literally, an entire ocean of oil surrounding the base. Adahan whistled at this. "Oh boy. This could take a while." Vectorman shrugged. "I don't have anything planned. So, I'm getting to work. See ya!" Vectorman ran off, leaving behind a confused group.

"Oh well. I'm sure he's got something planned." Suddenly, Vectorman shouted back to them. "Oh yeah! Almost forgot! Throw Adahan in there for me!" Adahan started and spun around as the android ran off. "What's that mean?" He was cut off by Ristar lifting him. "Who knows. Let's try it." Ristar threw Adahan like a baseball pitcher and Adahan cried out, "TRAITOR!" He fell headfirst into the oil and everyone froze when they realized what was about to happen. They managed to duck for cover as the entire Oil Ocean Zone was set ablaze.

Adahan was nowhere to be seen, but everyone immediately reacted. Sonic and Ristar ran back and grabbed some pails of water and ran back. They continued to repeat this process until it was obvious that it wasn't working. By now, the oil fire had almost burnt itself out. "Hope Adahan's okay." Sonic nodded and then started as a form emerged from the flames. Of course, it was the charred form of Adahan. "I'm going to char that robot's…" Ristar cut in. "Uh, he's an orbot." Adahan continued on. "Whatever. I'm going to char him nonetheless."

Once Adahan left, the group just sat and watched the fired burn itself out. "So, where do you think those two are?" After Mina cut the silence, Ristar shrugged. "Who knows." Meanwhile, Vectorman was in a pickle. "Help. I'm stuck." Vectorman was in his drill mode and he was drilling a path for the water to return in, but he'd gotten stuck between the ground and a boulder. Adahan walked up and stood there. "I could use some help here." Adahan crossed his miniature arms. "I could use an apology." Vectorman sighed. "Fine,. I'm sorry. But you should know the water and oil won't mix. I had to get rid of it." Adahan made a 'humph' noise. "By throwing me into the oil so I'd start a fire?" Vectorman nodded the best that he could. "Yes." Adahan shrugged and began digging a hole for Vectorman to crawl out of.

Back at the group, everyone was helping to dispose of the ash that remained. Sally, Amadeus, and Rosemary all swept, Sonic and Mina spun it into tornado and then took it away, and Ash (no pun intended), Tails, and Ristar were holding the dustpans. Shortly, it had been entirely cleaned out. "Well, I guess you could call this place the Large Crater Zone now. I mean look at it." Ristar did look around. "Look at what?" Sonic smirked slightly. "That's the point."

Suddenly, the ground began shaking. "Do you guys feel that?" Everyone turned as Vectorman and Adahan appeared and they were running for their lives. "Oh boy." Everyone took off and ran towards high ground and, within seconds of the last person climbing up, a sudden rush of water appeared and filled the crater. Soon, crystal clear water was in the spot where the oil ocean had been seconds ago. "And I dub this land Crystal Ocean Zone!" Vectorman pretended to plant a flag and then he noticed something. "That's not good." Everyone turned and saw the still-standing form of Eggman's old base.

"How do you intend on getting rid of that?" Vectorman chuckled and lifted his arm. "Simple. Begin deletion process on abandoned Eggman base. Location: Crystal Ocean Zone." Shortly, the base began deleting into thin air and, a few minutes later, nothing remained of it. _Deletion of abandoned Eggman base complete._ Vectorman stretched and yawned. "Well, we'd better be leaving." Sonic started. "So soon?" Ristar smirked. "It's been fun, but we've got duties in our galaxies to deal with. We could come and visit." Sonic took Ristar's hand and shook it. "I'll hold you to that." Vectorman quickly intervened. 'Well, let's go. The ship's back at Station Square. Onward!" The group departed and a familiar yet annoying spider-like being reappeared as they moved out of sight. 'Now is the perfect time to strike. They will barely expect an attack now. Hahahahaha!"

* * *

Gasp. Another short chapter. In the next chapter, Vectorman runs into an old nemesis and the final battle begins. Read and Review so I won't harm you.

Sonic - Define harm.

Metal Sonic EX - -turns Sonic into bite-sized pieces with his eye lasers-

Sonic - Ow…


	17. Scene Seventeen: Bad Eggs

Close Companions: The Movie

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, Ristar, Vectorman, or anything that pertains to any of their worlds. Nor do I own any of the music mentioned and/or used in this fanfic. If I did, I would've already bribed everyone in the USA to review me with money. However, in reality, I do not. Reality sucks. So don't sue me.

In this chapter, Vectorman runs into an old nemesis and the final battle begins. No boring introductory statements this time. So, here's chapter seventeen!

* * *

Scene Seventeen

Bad Eggs

* * *

Upon their arrival at Station Square, the group was met with a cheering crowd. It took them a while to realize that they'd taken down a space tyrant, a nuclear missile bent on world destruction, and an overweight evil genius all in under ten hours. Vectorman seemed to enjoy his attention and continued to walk towards his ship when a nearby building exploded. Well, it was more of the side of the building that exploded, but it was still pretty big. A loud laughing was heard and Vectorman started. "Wonderful Talk about a major bug infestation. Why'd Venom have to attack me now?" Ristar raised an eyebrow. "Venom?" His answer was delivered in several screams by both Overlanders and the Mobians.

(Vectorman 2 (Sega Genesis) - Final Boss theme begins playing)

Venom was a large, black spider who was sitting on the side of the building while swinging his legs. "Hahahahaha! You fools! This shall not end so easily!" Vectorman noticed a nearby store and dashed towards it. "Hey! Listen to me! I'm trying to lecture you!" Vectorman smashed a fist into the store's window, setting off the alarm. He reached around before withdrawing his hand and a pair of roller skates. They disappeared in a bright green light and he spun around. When he stopped spinning, his feet had wheels on the bottom of them. "Save the lecture. Let's just get to the fighting." Venom remained silent for a few seconds. "So be it."

(Vectorman 2 (Sega Genesis) - Final Boss theme restarts)

Vectorman began skating towards Venom and his exposed, pink bottom began glowing green. "What the…" Despite being able to hear him, Vectorman ignored Sonic's comment and continued. Suddenly, an egg appeared in the air and it exploded upon hitting the ground. There was a flash before a large airship appeared above Vectorman's head. It had two long wings with maces on the ends. It had an odd face on the front and two antenna popping from it's head. The ship quickly swerved left, then right, trying to nail Vectorman with it's maces. Vectorman easily jumped over them as the ship's lower hatch opened. Vectorman began firing energy shots and shortly, the ship began spinning, broke off it's left wing, and exploded as it hit the ground.

Vectorman continued and another egg was summoned. This one released a large monster made of lava. Vectorman boot-blasted it's head and it let out a cry of pain. Vectorman landed and shot a barrage of normal shots. Soon, the monster dove into a manhole and emerged from another. It began throwing balls of magma at Vectorman and he easily dodged them. Then, he finished the monster and moved onward.

A third egg was summoned and this brought forth a large robot with a ball for legs. It moved quickly towards Vectorman and he reacted by shooting it's head. it stopped, opened a hatch in it's head, and released a bunch of miniature bombs. Vectorman dodged these and boot-blasted his head. He continued boot-blasting his head until he exploded into a bunch of parts. As Vectorman continued to skate towards Venom, the miscellaneous parts spun around him while one part exploded after another. Once they'd all disappeared, a final egg was summoned.

The final egg unleashed a cloud of smog. A face appeared in the middle of it and the cloud began to stir itself around. After about three stirs, the face began biting the air rapidly as it headed towards Vectorman. Vectorman managed a boot-blasted and this process was repeated. Then, the cloud began moving back and forth as the cloud fired a barrage of green fireballs. Vectorman continued fired rounds of energy off and the creature soon perished. As Vectorman got close to Venom's building, the wheels disappeared and he finished the trek on foot. "Ha! You can't beat me! Face it! You're as good as gone!"

* * *

Wow. Yet another short chapter. Hopefully, the next one will be longer. Anyways, in the next chapter, Vectorman and Venom square off as Station Square faces annihilation once more. Read and Review so I won't make you explode.

Sonic - You're getting to lazy.

Metal Sonic EX - I've always been lazy. And I love every minute of it!

Sonic - Oh boy…


	18. Scene Eighteen: Queen For A Day

Close Companions: The Movie

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, Ristar, Vectorman, or anything that pertains to any of their worlds. Nor do I own any of the music mentioned and/or used in this fanfic. If I did, I'd swim in money, bathe in money, eat with money, and I'd even be able to fly. However, in reality, I do not. Reality sucks. So don't sue me.

In this chapter, Vectorman and Venom square off as Station Square faces annihilation once more. This is the first of the last three chapters in this fanfic and that means that I'm going to start a new one soon, so keep a look out. Anyways, here's chapter eighteen!

* * *

Scene Eighteen

Queen For A Day

(Vectorman 2 (Sega Genesis) - Final Boss Theme restarts)

* * *

Vectorman immediately ran to the left and began shooting at Venom's exposed behind. Venom retaliated by firing small fireballs from it's mouth.

(A.N. I'm not positive on whether Venom is a guy or a girl. So, from here on, I'll call it an 'it'.)

"You may have defeated those fools' alliance, but I shall be more than a match for you!" Vectorman laughed as he continued shooting. "Yeah right, ya oversized insect!" Venom continued it's assault and once or twice Vectorman got hit by a fireball. That gave Vectorman an idea and he activated his fireball mode. He began a bright red and small flames flew from his body. Vectorman fired a single fireball and part of Venom's behind exploded. "Argh!" Venom then stopped moving it's legs and fired fireballs that exploded upon contact with something.

(A.N. Note: This does not happen in the game. It continues firing the same fireballs all the time, which is probably why it's an easy boss to beat.)

Vectorman didn't see the leg coming up behind him until he was in the air. Then, Venom began to bounce Vectorman back and forth with it's hind legs. "I didn't ask to be used as a volleyball! Put me down!" Venom laughed. "Hahahahaha! As you wish." Venom picked Vectorman up and smashed him into the cement in front of him. "That's not what I meant. Ow." Vectorman converted back to his normal firing mode and he continued to run back and forth while shooting his arachnid opponent. Again, he got hit by one or two fireballs as he continued his assault. Finally, he managed to get an open opportunity for a boot-blast. Unfortunately, he jumped up and was batted away by Venom's hind leg.

Vectorman stood up and fired another round of shots before Venom's posterior exploded again. "AH!" Venom growled. "I've had it! I didn't come this far just to lose!" Venom then used it's legs to push himself of off the building's side and it walked down to the ground level. As it stood to it's full height, Vectorman whistled. "You are a lot bigger than I thought you were. But, still nothing I can't handle." Vectorman rolled under Venom and shot it's behind a couple of times before it turned around, waved it's head, and unleashed a small wave of fire. "Nice. That makes it even better."

Vectorman continued to run under Venom again and again and after awhile, he got annoyed and began using energy shots. This had a nice aftereffect on Venom and he soon was defeated.

(Vectorman 2 (Sega Genesis) - Final Boss Theme fades out)

Shortly before it exploded, Venom out one last cry of agony. "AAAAAHHHHH!" Vectorman suddenly started. "Wait! This thing's a bug! If it explodes, then…" He never finished because Venom exploded at that moment, sending greenish spider guys everywhere, completely covering Vectorman's front. Sonic and Knuckles covered their mouths, Amadeus nearly fainted, Ash did faint, and everyone else just looked away. "Execute… Immediate cleanup… Of subject Venom's body." _Executing cleanup…_ As the guts began disappearing little by little, Vectorman just held still until he was one hundred percent bug gut-free. _Cleanup complete._

A few minutes after that, the group was back in Knothole where people began cheering over the defeat of not only the alliance, but of Venom as well. Vectorman just stood there and beamed. "All in a day's work."

* * *

Gasp. Another deafeningly short chapter. Anyways, in the next chapter, Vectorman and Ristar say their good-byes and head off. Read and Review or I'll hunt you down and skin you like a tater! 


	19. Scene Nineteen: Closing Credits

Close Companions: The Movie

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, Ristar, Vectorman, or anything that pertains to any of their worlds. Nor do I own any of the music mentioned and/or used in this fanfic. If I did, I'd be taking singing lessons just so I could shatter glass by hitting a wrong note. However, in reality, I do not. Reality sucks. So don't sue me.

In this chapter, Vectorman and Ristar say their good-byes and head off. As the title of the chapter will prove, this is the second to last chapter for this fanfic. This wasn't as popular as I thought that it would be, but I am going to make a sequel, so keep an eye out if you've liked this one. Anyways, here's chapter nineteen!

* * *

Scene Nineteen

Closing Credits

Departure

* * *

That evening, Vectorman determined the cause for the explosion shortly before his ship landed. He stormed up to Shadow and looked straight into his eyes. "My engine. I don't have it. I want it. Now." Shadow sighed, shrugged, and Chaos Controlled to the Space Colony ARK, returning shortly with an engine about his height. "Thank you." He took it and just slid into a large hole on the back of his ship. "Well, now that's that. All done. You guys ready?" It had been decided about an hour ago that Ristar, Adahan, and Vectorman should take off whenever possible.

"You guys sure you don't want to stay?" Ristar smirked. "Yeah, we're sure. Besides, we've got to take care of our own galaxies for right now. It was fun while it lasted though." Sonic nodded in agreement before turning to Tails' parents. "How 'bout you guys?" Amadeus smiled. "I feel like we've been away from home for long enough. We'll stay." Vectorman shrugged. "Suit yourselves. We're off." In a mater of seconds, Ristar had taken flight with Adahan in tow and Vectorman's ship lifted off of the ground.

In another matter of seconds, Vectorman landed, ran up to Shadow, and shoved a finger in his face. "You put mayonnaise in my fuel tank!" Shadow raised an eyebrow. "What?" Vectorman shrugged. "Just checking." Vectorman took flight again and disappeared in a flash of light as he used a hyperspace. "Well, that was… interesting."

(Sonic & Knuckles PC Collection (PC) - Ice Cap Zone Act 1 begins playing)

(The closing credits rise from the bottom of the screen as various pictures pop up in the back ground.)

Vectorman lands back at the bounty hunter headquarters and, as he walks up to the door where a pair of orbots stand, he begins freaking out. "La coocaracha! La coocaracha! Something, something, something, something. La coocaracha! La coocaracha! Da da doo doo da da!" One orbot looks to another one. "My God. He's cracked." The other one nodded before his friend hands over a greenish bill. The orbot smiles.

Ristar and Adahan land back on Planet Flora. "Ah! It's good to be back!" Adahan begins skipping through a field of flowers before turning around and running in the opposite direction while screaming his head off. "Spoke too soon!" A huge cloud of bees follows Adahan as he begins running in circles. He finally notices something shimmering in the flowers. "What the… My armor?" Adahan shrugs and quickly crawls in. "Ha! They'll never find me… Uh oh." Adahan stops talking as his view becomes obscured by a cloud of bees. He begins releasing a torrent of curses as Ristar just stares on and eventually walks off.

Sonic returns to the Ice Cap Zone and has another snowboarding fest. However, at the same jump he became Super Sonic in, he flies over it and gets lodged in the side of a glacier. Sonic tries to pull himself from the ice only to find out that he cannot. "Help! Someone help me! Please!" Instead of helping him, Ash, Knuckles, and Shadow whip out a video camera and begin filming. "Help! Why isn't anyone… Wait! Shadow's not filming this is he ?" A few laughs follow. "It's more than just Shadow!" Sonic begins squirming around as he tries to free himself. "Why you dirty rotten… I'll get you all for this! I swear I will!"

(The credits end and the screen goes black. In a flash of light, the scene changes to a faraway view of Mobius.)

* * *

Well, I'm not surprised at this being a short chapter. But, what I am surprised about is that this fanfic is just about over. Anyways, in the final chapter, learn the fate of each character in this story. I'm probably not going to be able to get everyone, but I'll try. Read and Review or… Or… Crap. I've run out of reasons why you should review. But do it anyways. Please. 


	20. Scene Twenty: Epilogue

Close Companions: The Movie

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, Ristar, Vectorman, or anything that pertains to any of their worlds. Nor do I own any of the music mentioned and/or used in this fanfic. If I did, I'd be burning houses to the ground. I'd be stealing whatever I want whenever I want it. I'd be invincible! I'd even be able to drive like I'm a freaking alcoholic! I'd be a lot of things, but this is reality and reality SUCKS! Once again, reality sucks. So don't sue me.

In this chapter, you'll learn the fate of each character in this story. I'm probably not going to be able to get everyone, but I'll try. I'd just like to start by saying thanks to anyone who's read this fanfic and special thanks to those who have reviewed. And so, here's the final chapter!

* * *

Scene Twenty

Epilogue

* * *

Sonic the Hedgehog finally managed to free himself from the glacier and he still occasionally goes to the Ice Cap Zone. Shadow avoided a disaster by Chaos Controlling to the ARK before Sonic could grab a hold of him. Knuckles wasn't so lucky and now had an extremely sore behind. Tails continue his new relationship with his parents and soon acted like they'd been there his whole life. 

Sally is still the strategic thinker that she was and continued to help out on missions to Eggman's many lairs. Bunnie, who disappeared a while ago, is still being herself and is now turning her gaze to Antoine. Antoine, who also disappeared, is still a coward, but is becoming slightly braver. Mina continued her singing career and Ash continued being her boyfriend. To this day, he still doesn't like that 'midget you guys call a mole'. Even though Adahan's an armadillo, he's not there to complain.

Rotor continued using his mechanical expertise to help the others out. Lara-Le continued raising Kneecaps who has recently started walking. He still doesn't like his name, though. The citizens of Knothole finally got back into their normal life style and hardly remember that time when 'an odd looking couple and their pet came to town'. Eggman, well, let's just say that he went into a deep depression-like thought and even began to list all of the ways he could 'dispose' of Sonic. He's up to a hundred and twenty-three.

Ristar continued protecting the Valdi system and is now a big fan of Planet Flora brand strawberries. After recovering from his 'wounds', Adahan went into a rampage and had to eventually be taken back to Planet Scorch. Greedy, Inonsis, and Uranium are now enjoying their new residence on an uncharted planet far away from Valdi. Of course, Inonsis still annoys Greedy and then he gets the electric chair treatment.

Vectorman remains a bounty hunter and is now up to 145 captures, 76 eliminations, and 3 'Holy Crud! I'm gonna die!' responses. The two orbots are now enjoying a life of luxury in a mental asylum. Doesn't ask how they got there, I'd rather not tell you. Let's just say that it involved candied yams, a goat, and a bucket filled with Crisco.

Awaueck and Itamor returned to their planets and are now enjoying the free space of the open air. However, Itamor ran out of his icicle bombs and began to munch on the citizens instead. He still has that bump from being head-butted today. Awaueck began taking singing lessons although he still isn't that great at it. As for everyone else, well, they don't matter. So, in conclusion, everyone went on enjoying they lives, completely unaware of an approaching obstacle in Mobius' future.

The End?

* * *

And thus, Close Companions has ended! That was fun. Now, thanks again to anyone who has read this fanfic and special thanks to those who have reviewed. As a matter of fact, below, I shall put a brief sneak-peek of the sequel, Close Companions 2: The Sequel... Or I would if I was absolutely sure I was making one. I might. I might not. I don't know right now. But until then, Read and Review and thanks again! 


End file.
